My YuGiOh and Gx Episodes Season 6
by StarSwirl05
Summary: The ever-continuing adventures of Jaden, Yugi and their friends.
1. A Malevolent Catastrophe

A Malevolent Catastrophe

*In Battle City…*

"Fellow duelists, I bring to you my latest tournament!" said Kaiba. You will now have match duels and the first to lose to their opponent in 2 of the 3 duels wins the match! In honor of this special tournament, this rare card will be put up to the prize winner.

"It can't be, is that Victory Dragon?" asked one person.

"Looks like," said another. *Meanwhile…*

"Sounds like Kaiba's hosting another tournament," said Yugi.

"Yeah, and the winner's supposed to get that rare card," said Joey.

"I wonder what it does," said Yugi.

"It's a very powerful card," said someone.

"Who's there?" asked Yugi.

"Hey, Bastion," said Jaden as he and the gang rush over. So, anyone know what that rare card does?

"It's one of several cards that end the match if it attacks your opponent directly and brings their LPs to 0," said Bastion. However, in order to summon it, you must tribute 3 monsters that are the same as the type of the monster used to summon it.

"Sounds sweet!" said Jaden. I gotta get my hands on one of those.

"So, where are the others?" asked Syrus.

"No one knows exactly but it's presumed that only Pegasus himself has them," said Bastion. Meanwhile…

"Now it's time to activate the Bio-Bands," said Viper. He activates them. Soon I'll have all the energy I need for my son's rebirth! He laughs. Elsewhere…

"Time to try out my new deck," said Zane. I think I'll try it on my runt of a brother. He walks off. Meanwhile…

"Lumis, it's time to show the weaklings that we are more powerful," said Umbra.

"Yes and with these 3 cards in our decks, we'll be unstoppable!" said Lumis. Is it time to pay our opponents a visit?

"Yes and when we defeat them, they'll be sent to the Shadow Realm!" said Umbra. The race off. Back at the water fountain…

"Alright, so who wants to throw down?" asked Jaden.

"Not me," said Syrus.

"Me neither," said Hassleberry.

"Then maybe perhaps you two will duel us instead?" asked Lumis.

"Who are you, speak up!" said Jesse.

"I'm Lumis," said Lumis.

"I'm Umbra," said Umbra.

"Now, meet us on the roof, Jesse and Syrus," said Lumis.

"Why?" asked Jesse.

"We have a guest with us," said Lumis.

"Alexis!" said Jesse.

"So I take it you agree?" asked Lumis.

"Of course," said Jesse. *On the roof of Kaiba Corp…*

"Now, as I'm sure you already know, this is a double duel and when the opponent's team wins, the losers are sent to the Shadow Realm!" said Lumis.

"That's right and that's where we'll put you," said Umbra.

"So are we doin' this thing or not?" asked Jesse.

"Of course," said Lumis. I'll start with 2 cards face down and Melchid the Four-Face Beast (1500) in Attack Mode. That ends my turn. (3)

"I play Curse of the Masked Beast, discarding 2 Rogue Dolls for The Masked Beast (3200) in Attack Mode! You two are finished!

To be continued…


	2. The Masked Beast Part 1

The Masked Beast (1)

Previously…

"Alright, so who wants to throw down?" asked Jaden.

"Not me," said Syrus.

"Me neither," said Hassleberry.

"Then maybe perhaps you two will duel us instead?" asked Lumis.

"So are we doin' this thing or not?" asked Jesse.

"Of course," said Lumis. I'll start with 2 cards face down and Melchid the Four-Face Beast (1500) in Attack Mode. That ends my turn. (3)

"I play Curse of the Masked Beast, discarding 2 Rogue Dolls for The Masked Beast (3200) in Attack Mode! You two are finished! Next, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (1)

"Alright, my draw!" said Jesse. I play Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus (1800) in Attack Mode. Then I set 2 cards and that'll do. (3)

"Alright, my move!" said Syrus. I summon Steamroid (1800) in Attack Mode. Then I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (3)

"I set 1 monster in Defense Mode," said Lumis. Next I play Mask of the Accursed! Your Sapphire Pegasus can't attack and you take 500 damage at each of your turns. That ends my turn. (2)

"My turn," said Umbra. I summon Shining Abyss (1600) in Attack Mode. Shining Abyss, destroy his Steamroid!

"I activate Magic Cylinder!" said Syrus. Now the ATK of your monster is dealt to your LPs! *Umbra's LPs drop to 6400* Masked Beast, destroy his Steamroid!

" I reveal my other face down card, Supercharge!" said Syrus. Since the only monster I control is a roid monster, I draw twice! *Steamroid's ATK drops to 1300 and is destroyed, reducing his LPs to 6100*

"I end my turn," said Umbra. (3)

"Back to me," said Jesse.

"Thanks to Mask of the Accursed, you take 500 damage!" said Lumis. *Jesse's LPs drop to 7500*

"I play Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger (1600) in Attack Mode," said Jesse. Topaz Tiger, destroy his Four-Face Beast! *Topaz Tiger's ATK rises to 2000*

"I activate Mask of Weakness!" said Lumis. Your monster loses 700 ATK! *Topaz Tiger's ATK drops to 1300 and is destroyed, reducing Jesse's LPs to 7300. A Topaz Crystal appears*

"Whenever a Crystal Beast monster's destroyed while in the Monster Card Zone, I can place it in my Spell and Trap Card Zone instead," said Jesse. Next I play Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins! Since I control a Crystal Beast monster, my Field Spell can't be destroyed by card effects. That'll do. (2)

"My move," said Syrus. I play Vehicroid Connection Zone, which discards Drillroid, Steamroid and Submarineroid to my Grave for 'Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill' (3000) in Attack Mode. Then I use Limiter Removal, doubling his ATK this turn! *Jumbo Drill's ATK rises to 6000* Jumbo Drill, destroy his Masked Beast!

"I activate Mirror Force!" said Umbra. Your Jumbo Drill is destroyed!

"No it's not since Vehicroid Connection Zone prevents him from being destroyed," said Syrus. *The Masked Beast is destroyed and Umbra's LPs drop to 5300* That ends my turn. *Jumbo Drill's ATK drops to 3000* (0)

"My move," said Lumis. I use Mask of Dispel, which negates your Rainbow Ruins and deals you 500 damage during each of your turns. Next, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (1)

"I play Masquerade," said Umbra. Now I can take control of Lumis' Four-Face beast and use it for my own for one turn, if it's okay.

"If it is to summon what I think you're about to summon, it's fine, Umbra," said Lumis.

"Very well," said Umbra. I tribute Melchid the Four-Face Beast and Shining Abyss for Masked Beast Des Gardius (3300) in Attack Mode. Masked Beast, destroy his Jumbo Drill! *Jumbo Drill is destroyed and Syrus' LPs drop to 5800* That ends my turn. (2)

"Alright," said Jesse, drawing his card.

"My mask cards deal you 1000 damage!" said Lumis. *Jesse's LPs drop to 6300* You're finished!

To be continued…


	3. The Masked Beast Part 2

The Masked Beast (2)

Previously…

"I play Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger (1600) in Attack Mode," said Jesse. Topaz Tiger, destroy his Four-Face Beast! *Topaz Tiger's ATK rises to 2000*

"I activate Mask of Weakness!" said Lumis. Your monster loses 700 ATK! *Topaz Tiger's ATK drops to 1300 and is destroyed, reducing Jesse's LPs to 7300. A Topaz Crystal appears*

"Whenever a Crystal Beast monster's destroyed while in the Monster Card Zone, I can place it in my Spell and Trap Card Zone instead," said Jesse. Next I play Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins! Since I control a Crystal Beast monster, my Field Spell can't be destroyed by card effects. That'll do. (2)

"I play Masquerade," said Umbra. Now I can take control of Lumis' Four-Face beast and use it for my own for one turn, if it's okay.

"If it is to summon what I think you're about to summon, it's fine, Umbra," said Lumis.

"Very well," said Umbra. I tribute Melchid the Four-Face Beast and Shining Abyss for Masked Beast Des Gardius (3300) in Attack Mode. Masked Beast, destroy his Jumbo Drill! *Jumbo Drill is destroyed and Syrus' LPs drop to 5800* That ends my turn. (2)

"Alright," said Jesse, drawing his card. _I've gotta save my Pegasus and win this duel!_

"My mask cards deal you 1000 damage!" said Lumis. *Jesse's LPs drop to 6300* You're finished!

"Guess again," said Jesse. I play Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle (1400) in Attack Mode. Cobalt Eagle, destroy his face down card! *The face down Mask of Darkness (0400) is destroyed*

"Thanks to my monster's effect, I return my Mask of Weakness to my hand," said Lumis.

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Jesse. (1)

"Here I go," said Syrus. I play Pot of Greed, giving me 2 cards. Next, I play Expressroid (1600) in Defense Mode and thanks to him, Drillroid and Submarineroid return to my hand. Next, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (2)

"Back to me," said Lumis. I play Grand Tiki Elder (1500) in Attack Mode. Then I use Mask of Brutality, giving my monster 1000 ATK but a loss of 1000 DEF. *Tiki Elder's stats become (2500/200)* Grand Tiki Elder, destroy his Cobalt Eagle! *Cobalt Eagle is destroyed and Jesse's LPs drop to 5200* *A cobalt crystal appears* Next I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (0)

"I play Masked Doll," said Umbra. Now you don't need to pay LPs to keep it in play.

"Thank you, Umbra," said Lumis.

"Des Gardius, destroy his Expressroid!" said Umbra. *Expressroid is destroyed* That ends my turn. (2)

"Time for some action!" said Jesse.

"You take another 1000 damage thanks to my mask cards," said Lumis. *Jesse's LPs drop to 4200*

"I summon Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth (1700) in Attack Mode," said Jesse. Then, I play Rare Value, forcin' you to randomly send a Crystal Beast in my Spell and Trap Card Zone to my Grave and then I can draw twice.

"I send your Topaz Tiger to the Graveyard," said Umbra. *The topaz crystal disappears.*

"Alright, then 2 cards for me," said Jesse. Then, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (2)

"My move," said Syrus. I play Gyroid (1000) in Defense Mode. That ends my turn. (0)

"Grand Tiki Elder, destroy his Amber Mammoth!" said Lumis.

"I activate Gem Flash!" said Jesse. Now my Mammoth goes to my Spell and Trap Card Zone and any Battle Damage becomes 0 this turn.

"You're just stalling your trip to the Shadow Realm," said Lumis. I end my turn. (1)

"I summon Rogue Doll (1600) in Attack Mode," said Umbra. Rogue Doll, destroy his Gyroid! *Gyroid is not destroyed*

"Sorry but my Gyroid can't be destroyed in battle once this turn," said Syrus.

"Des Gardius, destroy his Gyroid!" said Umbra. *Gyroid is destroyed* You have no defenses left! I end my turn. (3)

"I play Crystal Beacon, lettin' me summon my Amber Mammoth in Attack Mode," said Jesse. *Amber Mammoth appears* You can also draw 1 card. Next, I play Gem Release, giving my Mammoth 800 more ATK! *Amber Mammoth's ATK rises to 2500* Next I boost his ATK further with M - Force!

To be continued…


	4. The Masked Beast Part 3

The Masked Beast (3)

Previously…

"Grand Tiki Elder, destroy his Amber Mammoth!" said Lumis.

"I activate Gem Flash!" said Jesse. Now my Mammoth goes to my Spell and Trap Card Zone and any Battle Damage becomes 0 this turn.

"You're just stalling your trip to the Shadow Realm," said Lumis. I end my turn. (1)

"I summon Rogue Doll (1600) in Attack Mode," said Umbra. Rogue Doll, destroy his Gyroid! *Gyroid is not destroyed*

"Sorry but my Gyroid can't be destroyed in battle once this turn," said Syrus.

"Des Gardius, destroy his Gyroid!" said Umbra. *Gyroid is destroyed* You have no defenses left! I end my turn. Since it's your turn now, Jesse, you take 1000 damage! *Jesse's LPs drop to 3200* (3)

"I play Crystal Beacon, lettin' me summon my Amber Mammoth in Attack Mode," said Jesse. Amber Mammoth appears. You can also draw 1 card. Next, I play Gem Release, giving my Mammoth 800 more ATK! Amber Mammoth's ATK rises to 2500. Next I boost his ATK further with M - Force! It gives my Mammoth 500 more ATK! *Amber Mammoth's ATK rises to 3000* Amber Mammoth, take down his Grand Tiki Elder!

"I activate my Mask of Weakness!" said Lumis. Your monster's ATK drops by 700! *Amber Mammoth's ATK drops to 2300 and is destroyed, reducing Jesse's LPs to 3000*

"Since my Gem Release went to my Graveyard, I can place my Ruby Carbuncle in my Spell and Trap Zone," said Jesse. That ends my turn. (0)

"My move," said Syrus. I summon Submarineroid (0800) in Attack Mode. This submarine can attack directly so Submarineroid, direct attack! *Umbra's LPs drop to 4500* Next, his ability switches him to Defense Mode and that ends my turn. (2)

"Attacking my monster was a foolish mistake," said Lumis. Now I set 1 monster in Defense Mode. Grand Tiki Elder, attack Jesse directly! *Jesse's LPs drop to 500* That ends my turn. (0)

"Your puny monsters are no match for mine," said Umbra. Des Gardius, destroy his Submarineroid! *Submarineroid is destroyed* Rogue Doll, attack him directly! *Syrus' LPs drop to 4200* That ends my turn. (4)

"Here goes," said Jesse.

"Don't forget that you lose 1000 points thanks to Mask of the Accursed and Mask of Dispel," said Lumis. *Jesse's LPs drop to 0* Now you plummet into the Shadow Realm. *The glass underneath Jesse breaks but Syrus shoves him out of the way and lands safely onto the grass*

"Sorry but my friend's not going anywhere," said Syrus. Now then, it's my move and I play Truckroid (2000) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (2)

"You won't win with cards that weak," said Umbra. Des Gardius, destroy his Truckroid!

"I activate No Entry!" said Syrus. Your monsters go to Defense Mode.

"Fine, that ends my turn," said Umbra. (5)

"I play Shield Crush!" said Syrus. Your Des Gardius is destroyed. Des Gardius is destroyed.

"Thanks, now I can activate The Mask of Remnants!" said Umbra. It gives me control of your Truckroid.

"I end my turn," said Syrus. (2)

"I switch my monsters to Attack Mode," said Umbra. Now my monsters attack Syrus directly! *Syrus' LPs drop to 1600* That ends my turn. (6)

"Here goes," said Syrus. I play Mystical Space Typhoon! The Mask of Remnants is destroyed and I get control of my monster! *The Mask of Remnants is destroyed and Truckroid returns to Syrus' field* Next, I summon Drillroid (1600) in Attack Mode. Then, I set 1 card face down and switch my Truckroid to Defense Mode to end my turn. (0)

"I summon Masked Sorcerer (1400) in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Umbra. (6)

"Here goes," said Syrus. I play my face down card, Ring of Life! Your Rogue Doll is destroyed and we get back 1000 points! *His LPs rise to 2600 while Umbra's LPs rise to 5500 and Rogue Doll is destroyed* Then, I summon Jetroid (1200) in Attack Mode. Drillroid, destroy his monster! *Masked Sorcerer is destroyed* Jetroid, attack directly!

To be continued…


	5. The Masked Beast Part 4

The Masked Beast (4)

Previously…

"I play Shield Crush!" said Syrus. Your Des Gardius is destroyed. *Gardius is destroyed*

"Thanks, now I can activate The Mask of Remnants!" said Umbra. It gives me control of your Truckroid.

"I end my turn," said Syrus. (2)

"I switch my monsters to Attack Mode," said Umbra. Now my monsters attack Syrus directly! *Syrus' LPs drop to 1600* That ends my turn. (6)

"Here goes," said Syrus. I play Mystical Space Typhoon! The Mask of Remnants is destroyed and I get control of my monster! *The Mask of Remnants is destroyed and Truckroid returns to Syrus' field* Next, I summon Drillroid (1600) in Attack Mode. Then, I set 1 card face down and switch my Truckroid to Defense Mode to end my turn. (0)

"I summon Masked Sorcerer (1400) in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Umbra. (6)

"Here goes," said Syrus. I play my face down card, Ring of Life! Your Rogue Doll is destroyed and we get back 1600 points! *His LPs rise to 3200 while Umbra's LPs rise to 6100 and Rogue Doll is destroyed* Then, I summon Jetroid (1200) in Attack Mode. Drillroid, destroy his monster! *Masked Sorcerer is destroyed* Jetroid, attack directly! *Umbra's LPs drop to 4900* That ends my turn. (3)

"My move," said Umbra. I end my turn by setting 1 card face down. (6)

"I tribute my Jetroid for UFOroid (1200) in Attack Mode," said Syrus. Next, I switch Truckroid to Attack Mode. Now my monsters, attack him directly!

"I reveal my Mask of Impregnability!" said Umbra. My LPs are safe from Direct attacks this turn.

"I end my turn by setting 1 card face down," said Syrus. (2)

"Back to me," said Umbra. I activate another Curse of the Masked Beast, tossing out a second Des Gardius for The Masked Beast in Attack Mode. Masked Beast, destroy UFOroid! *UFOroid is destroyed and Syrus' LPs drop to 1200* *Another UFOroid appears*

"When UFOroid is destroyed, I can play another one from my deck," said Syrus

" That ends my turn," said Umbra. (4)

"Here goes," said Syrus. I play Power Bond, sending the UFOroid I control and the Warrior Dai Grepher in my hand to my Grave for UFOroid Fighter (2900) in Attack Mode.

"Your monster's too weak," said Umbra.

"Not thanks to Power Bond it's not," said Syrus. It doubles my monster's ATK! *UFOroid Fighter's ATK rises to 5800* UFOroid Fighter, destroy his Masked Beast! *Masked Beast is destroyed and Umbra's LPs drop to 2300* Now Power Bond's other effect activates, meaning I take 2900 damage.

"Right and then you plummet to the Shadow Realm," said Umbra.

"You forgot about my face down card," said Syrus. I activate Mirror Damage! Now the damage I would've taken is deal to you! *Umbra's LPs drop to 0*

"Umbra, no!" said Lumis. *The glass under Umbra breaks and he falls but lands on a pole sticking out from the building using his parachute* Alright, it's time to duel!" said Lumis. I'll take you down!

"Bring it," said Syrus.

"I'll begin," said Lumis. I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (4)

"Very well," said Syrus. I play Polymerization, discarding my Cycroids for Pair Cycroid (1600) in Attack Mode. Pair Cycroid, attack directly!

"I activate Mask of Weakness!" said Lumis. Your monster loses 700 ATK! *Pair Cycroid's ATK drops to 900 and Lumis' LPs drop to 7100*

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Syrus. (2)

"I summon Melchid the Four-Face Beast (1500) in Attack Mode," said Lumis. Next, I play Mask of Brutality, giving my monster 1000 ATK! *Melchid's ATK rises to 2500* My monster keeps the extra ATK as long as I pay 1000 LPs. Melchid, destroy his Pair Cycroid!

"I activate Cyber Repairer!" said Syrus. It gives you an extra card but protects my monster in battle.

"Your move," said Lumis. (5)

"I play Steamroid (1800) in Attack Mode," said Syrus. Pair Cycroid, attack directly!

To be continued…


	6. The Masked Beast Part 5

The Masked Beast (5)

Previously…

"Here goes," said Syrus. I play Power Bond, sending the UFOroid I control and the Warrior Dai Grepher in my hand to my Grave for UFOroid Fighter (2900) in Attack Mode.

"Your monster's too weak," said Umbra.

"You forgot about my face down card," said Syrus. I activate Mirror Damage! Now the damage I would've taken is deal to you! *Umbra's LPs drop to 0*

"I summon Melchid the Four-Face Beast (1500) in Attack Mode," said Lumis. Next, I play Mask of Brutality, giving my monster 1000 ATK! *Melchid's ATK rises to 2500* My monster keeps the extra ATK as long as I pay 1000 LPs. Melchid, destroy his Pair Cycroid!

"I activate Cyber Repairer!" said Syrus. It gives you an extra card but protects my monster in battle.

"Your move," said Lumis. (5)

"I play Steamroid (1800) in Attack Mode," said Syrus. Pair Cycroid, attack directly! See, by losing 500 ATK, it can attack directly! *Pair Cycroid's ATK drops to 1100 and Lumis' LPs drop to 6000* That ends my turn. (2)

"Your monster's no match for mine," said Lumis. I pay for Mask of Brutality. *His LPs drop to 5000* Then I set 1 monster in Defense Mode and 2 cards face down to end my turn. (3)

"I summon Gyroid (1000) in Attack Mode," said Syrus. I play Power Bond, sending Steamroid and my Gyroid to my Graveyard for Steam Gyroid (2200) in Attack Mode. Thanks to Power Bond's effect, my monster's ATK doubles! *Steam Gyroid's ATK rises to 4400* Steam Gyroid, destroy his Four-Face Beast! *Melchid is destroyed and Lumis' LPs drop to 3100* Pair Cycroid, destroy his face down monster! *The face down Mask of Darkness (0400) is destroyed* That ends my turn and I now take 2200 damage thanks to Power Bond's other effect. *His LPs drop to 5800* (1)

"I activate my face down card, Mask of Restrict!" said Lumis. Now we can't tribute monsters for any reason. Next, I play 2 Mask of the Accursed cards, one for each of your monsters. Not only can neither one attack but thanks to their combined effects, you take 1000 damage each turn! That ends my turn. (2)

"My draw," said Syrus.

"You now take 1000 damage!" said Lumis. *Syrus' LPs drop to 4800*

"Anyway," said Syrus. I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy the Mask of the Accursed on my Gyroid. *Mask of the Accursed is destroyed* Steam Gyroid, end this duel! *Lumis' LPs drop to 0 and the glass beneath him breaks, causing him to fall but he activates his parachute and catches the pole sticking out of the building* Now to find Alexis! *He heads down the elevator, races out and is confronted by a figure* Who's there?

"Who do you think, runt?" asked Zane.

"Zane?" asked Syrus. What's with the new wardrobe?

"It's part of the new me," said Zane. Now then, I came here to duel you so let's go but before we start, try these on for size. *He hands Syrus a pair of "shock bands" and puts his pair on* They shock you each time damage is taken out of your LPs.

"Fine," said Syrus. *He puts his on himself*

"I'll start with Cyberdark Edge (0800) in Attack Mode," said Zane. Next, I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (3)

"I play Submarineroid (0800) in Attack Mode," said Syrus.

"Still playing with toys?" asked Zane.

"Nope, because a toy can't do this," said Syrus. My monster can attack directly so Submarineroid, attack directly! *Zane's LPs drop to 7200 and Zane is shocked but doesn't yell*

"Sorry but the pain doesn't work on me, I've gotten used to it," said Zane.

"Fine then," said Syrus. My Submarineroid switches to Defense Mode and I set 2 cards face down to end my turn. (3)

"I play Exploder Dragon (0000) in Defense Mode," said Zane. Like your submarine, my monster can attack directly also but the damage it deals in this way is halved so Cyberdark Edge, attack directly! *Edge's ATK drops to 400 and Syrus' LPs drop to 7600 while Syrus yells in pain* Your suffering has only just begun!

To be continued…


	7. A Shocking Reality Part 1

A Shocking Reality (1)

Previously…

"My draw," said Syrus.

"You now take 1000 damage!" said Lumis. *Syrus' LPs drop to 4800*

"Anyway," said Syrus. I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy the Mask of the Accursed on my Gyroid. *Mask of the Accursed is destroyed* Steam Gyroid, end this duel! *Lumis' LPs drop to 0 and the glass beneath him breaks, causing him to fall but he activates his parachute and catches the pole sticking out of the building* Now to find Alexis! *He heads down the elevator, races out and is confronted by a figure* Who's there?

"Who do you think, runt?" asked Zane.

"Zane?" asked Syrus. What's with the new wardrobe?

"It's part of the new me," said Zane. Now then, I came here to duel you so let's go but before we start, try these on for size. *He hands Syrus a pair of "shock bands" and puts his pair on* They shock you each time damage is taken out of your LPs.

"Fine," said Syrus. *He puts his on himself*

"I play Exploder Dragon (0000) in Defense Mode," said Zane. Like your submarine, my monster can attack directly also but the damage it deals in this way is halved so Cyberdark Edge, attack directly! *Edge's ATK drops to 400 and Syrus' LPs drop to 7600 while Syrus yells in pain* Your suffering has only just begun! I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (2)

"Here goes," said Syrus. I play Pot of Greed, giving me 2 cards. Next, I use Vehicroid Connection Zone, discarding Drillroid, Stealthroid, Truckroid, and Expressroid I control to my Grave for 'Super Vehicroid Stealth Union' (3600) in Attack Mode. Stealth Union can attack all monsters you control at once but he must halve his ATK. Stealth Union, destroy both his monsters! *Stealth Union's ATK drops to 1800 and both monsters are destroyed and Zane's LPs drop to 6200 and he doesn't yell* *Stealth Union is then destroyed* What happened to Stealth Union and why didn't you take more damage?

"Thanks to Exploder Dragon's effect, I don't take damage when he battles a monster and if he's destroyed in battle, the monster that destroyed him is also destroyed," said Zane.

"I end my turn," said Syrus. (1)

"I play Cyberdark Horn (0800) in Attack Mode," said Zane. Next I use his ability, letting me equip Exploder Dragon to him and giving my Horn 1000 more ATK! *Cyberdark Horn's ATK rises to 1800* Cyberdark Horn and Edge, attack Syrus directly!

"I activate my Life Force!" said Syrus. By paying 400 points the Battle Damage I take to 0. *His LPs drop to 6800 and he yells in pain*

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Zane. (1)

"I play Steamroid (1800) in Attack Mode," said Syrus. Thanks to his effect, if he attacks, he gets 500 more ATK! Steamroid, destroy Cyberdark Horn! *Steamroid's ATK rises to 2300 but Exploder Dragon is destroyed instead*

"Sorry but thanks to Cyberdark Horn's second effect, if he's attacked and would be destroyed in battle, the monster he's equipped with is destroyed instead.

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Syrus. (0)

"I play Pot of Greed, so that's two more cards," said Zane. Next, I play Cyberdark Keel (0800) in Attack Mode. Then, I use my face down Call of the Haunted to revive my Cyberdark Edge from my Graveyard. *Cyberdark Edge appears* Now I play Power Bond, sending all 3 Cyberdark monsters to my Graveyard for Cyberdark Dragon (1000) in Attack Mode. Thanks to Power Bond, his ATK doubles! *Cyberdark Dragon's ATK rises to 2000* Plus, for every monster in my Graveyard, he gets 100 ATK! *Cyberdark Dragon's ATK rises to 2400* Finally, I equip my Dragon with Exploder Dragon, giving it 1000 more ATK! *Cyberdark Dragon's ATK rises to 3400* Cyberdark Dragon, destroy his Steamroid!

"I activate Cyber Repairer!" said Syrus. Now my monster's invincible in battle this turn.

"Perhaps but your LPs aren't!" said Zane. Plus, since I'm attacking your Steamroid, it loses 500 points. *Steamroid's ATK drops to 1300 and is destroyed, reducing Syrus' LPs to 4700 as Syrus yells in pain* Had enough yet? Well there's worse in store for you!

To be continued…


	8. A Shocking Reality Part 2

A Shocking Reality (2)

Previously…

"I play Pot of Greed, so that's two more cards," said Zane. Next, I play Cyberdark Keel (0800) in Attack Mode. Then, I use my face down Call of the Haunted to revive my Cyberdark Edge from my Graveyard. *Cyberdark Edge appears* Now I play Power Bond, sending all 3 Cyberdark monsters to my Graveyard for Cyberdark Dragon (1000) in Attack Mode. Thanks to Power Bond, his ATK doubles! *Cyberdark Dragon's ATK rises to 2000* Finally, I equip my Dragon with Exploder Dragon, giving it 1000 more ATK! *Cyberdark Dragon's ATK rises to 3000* Cyberdark Dragon, destroy his Steamroid!

"I activate Cyber Repairer!" said Syrus. Now my monster's invincible in battle this turn.

"Perhaps but your LPs aren't!" said Zane. Plus, since I'm attacking your Steamroid, it loses 500 points. *Steamroid's ATK drops to 1300 but is not destroyed, reducing Syrus' LPs to 5100 as Syrus yells in pain* Had enough yet? Well there's worse in store for you! That ends my turn and I take 1000 damage due to the other effect of Power Bond. *He's shocked and his LPs drop to 5200 but he doesn't yell* (0)

"I play De-Fusion," said Syrus. Your Cyberdark Dragon disappears and your 3 Cyberdark monsters take his place! *Cyberdark Dragon disappears and Cyberdark Horn, Edge, and Keel appear* That ends my turn. (0)

"I play Graceful Charity, giving me 3 cards after tossing out 2," said Zane. Next, I equip Cyberdark Horn with Exploder Dragon! *Cyberdark Horn's ATK rises to 1800* Then, I summon Infernal Dragon (2000) in Attack Mode. Infernal Dragon, destroy his Steamroid! *Steamroid's ATK drops to 1300 and is destroyed, reducing Syrus' LPs to 4400 as Syrus is shocked* Edge Horn and Keel, attack him directly!

"I activate Life Force, paying 1200 LPs to reduce the damage to 0!" said Syrus. *His LPs drop to 3200 as he yells in pain and is shocked* *Infernal Dragon is destroyed*

"My Infernal Dragon is destroyed if it attacks," said Zane. However, if I tribute a monster, it comes back so I tribute Cyberdark Edge to revive him! *Cyberdark Edge disappears while Infernal Dragon reappears* That ends my turn. (0)

"I play Gyroid (1000) in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Syrus. (0)

"I draw," said Zane. It's time I end this now! I play Overload Fusion, removing my 2 Cyber Dragons, my Edge and my Cyberdark Dragon for Chimeratech Overdragon (?) in Attack Mode. Thanks to his effect, for each monster I used to summon him, he gets 800 ATK and DEF! *Chimeratech's ATK rises to 4000* Of course, summoning him also sends every other card I have to my Graveyard but Chimeratech is all I need to win this! Chimeratech, attack his Gyroid! *Gyroid is not destroyed* Attack it again! See my Chimeratech can attack a number of monsters you have equal to the number of monsters used to summon it, or in this case, 5! *Gyroid is destroyed* Next turn I win! (0)

"I draw," said Syrus. I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (0)

"How sad," said Zane. I attack with Chimeratech!

"Not so fast, I activate Ring of Life!" said Syrus. Now your Chimeratech is destroyed and we gain LPs equal to its DEF! *Chimeratech is destroyed and Syrus' LPs rise to 7200 while Zane's LPs rise to 9200*

"Not bad, for a runt," said Zane. I play Proto-Cyber Dragon (1100) in Attack Mode and end my turn. (0)

"I play 'Stealthroid' (1200) in Attack Mode," said Syrus. Stealthroid, destroy his Proto-Cyber Dragon! *Proto-Cyber Dragon is destroyed and Zane's LPs drop to 9100 as he is shocked* That ends my turn. (0)

"I play Cyber Dragon (2100) in Attack Mode," said Zane. Cyber Dragon, destroy his Stealthroid! *Stealthroid is destroyed and Syrus' LPs drop to 6300 as he yells in pain and is shocked* Infernal Dragon, attack him directly!

"I pay 400 points to negate the damage!" said Syrus. *His LPs drop to 5900 while he yells and is shocked*

"That ends my turn," said Zane. *Infernal Dragon is destroyed* (0)

"I summon Cycroid (1000) in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Syrus. (0)

"I set 1 card face down and attack your Cycroid with Cyber Dragon!" said Zane. *Cycroid is destroyed* That ends my turn. (0)

"Here goes," said Syrus. _I'd better draw something fast or I'll never be able to return Zane to normal!_

To be continued…


	9. A Shocking Reality Part 3

A Shocking Reality (3)

Previously…

"I draw," said Zane. It's time I end this now! I play Overload Fusion, removing my 2 Cyber Dragons, my Edge and my Cyberdark Dragon for Chimeratech Overdragon (?) in Attack Mode. Thanks to his effect, for each monster I used to summon him, he gets 800 ATK and DEF! *Chimeratech's ATK rises to 4000* Of course, summoning him also sends every other card I have to my Graveyard but Chimeratech is all I need to win this! Chimeratech, attack his Gyroid! *Gyroid is not destroyed* Attack it again! See my Chimeratech can attack a number of monsters you have equal to the number of monsters used to summon it, or in this case, 5! *Gyroid is destroyed* Next turn I win! (0)

"I play Stealthroid (1200) in Attack Mode," said Syrus. Stealthroid, destroy his Proto-Cyber Dragon! *Proto-Cyber Dragon is destroyed and Zane's LPs drop to 9100 as he is shocked* That ends my turn. (0)

"I play Cyber Dragon (2100) in Attack Mode," said Zane. Cyber Dragon, destroy his Stealthroid! *Stealthroid is destroyed and Syrus yells as his LPs drop to 6300 and is shocked* Infernal Dragon, attack him directly!

"I set 1 card face down and attack your Cycroid with Cyber Dragon!" said Zane. *Cycroid is destroyed* That ends my turn. (0)

"Here goes," said Syrus. _I'd better draw something fast or I'll never be able to return Zane to normal!_ I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (0)

"First I summon Cyber Phoenix (1200) in Attack Mode," said Zane. Next, I activate my face down card, Rare Metalmorph! It gives my Cyber Phoenix 500 more ATK! *Cyber Phoenix' ATK rises to 1700* Cyber Phoenix, attack directly!

"I activate Magic Cylinder!" said Syrus. You take 1700 damage!

"Nice try, but Cyber Phoenix negates any Spell or Trap Card that targets 1 of my Machine-Type monsters!" said Zane. *Magic Cylinder is negated* Cyber Phoenix and Cyber Dragon, direct attacks! *Syrus yells as his LPs drop to 2100 and is shocked.* Next turn, you're finished! (0)

"Alright, my move," said Syrus. I play Ambulanceroid (1200) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (0)

"You're through!" said Zane. Cyber Phoenix, destroy his Ambulanceroid! *Ambulanceroid is destroyed* Cyber Dragon, direct attack!

"I activate Life Force!" said Syrus. *His LPs drop to 1700 while he yells in pain and is shocked*

"Fine, I summon another Proto-Cyber Dragon and end my turn," said Zane. (0)

"I play Patroid (1200) in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Syrus. (0)

"I activate Polymerization, sending my Cyber Dragons to my Graveyard for Cyber Twin Dragon (2800) in Attack Mode," said Zane.

"How can you summon Cyber Twin?" asked Syrus. You need two Cyber Dragons.

"While face up on the field, Proto-Cyber Dragon _is_ Cyber Dragon," said Zane. Cyber Phoenix, destroy Patroid! *Patroid is destroyed* Cyber Twin, double attack!

"I pay 400 points for Life Force!" said Syrus. *His LPs drop to 1300 while he yells in pain and is shocked*

"I end my turn," said Zane. (0)

"I play Decoyroid (0500) in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Syrus. (0)

"I set 1 card face down," said Zane. Next, my Cyber Phoenix will destroy your Decoyroid! *Decoyroid is destroyed* Cyber Twin, double attack!

"Activate Life Force!" said Syrus. *His LPs drop to 900 while he yells in pain and is shocked*

"You're just stalling the inevitable!" said Zane. That ends my turn. (0)

"I summon Jetroid (1800) in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Syrus. (0)

"This is it, you will lose this turn!" said Zane. Cyber Twin, destroy his Jetroid! *Jetroid is destroyed* Cyber Twin, attack again!

"I pay 400 points to negate the damage!" said Syrus. *He yells as he is shocked and his LPs drop to 500*

"The next time you use that card's effect is your last!" said Zane. I end my turn. (1)

"My move," said Syrus. _This is my last chance to defeat Zane!_

To be continued…


	10. A Shocking Reality Part 4

A Shocking Reality (4)

Previously…

"I activate Polymerization, sending my Cyber Dragons to my Graveyard for Cyber Twin Dragon (2800) in Attack Mode," said Zane.

"How can you summon Cyber Twin?" asked Syrus. You need two Cyber Dragons.

"While face up on the field, Proto-Cyber Dragon _is_ Cyber Dragon," said Zane. Cyber Phoenix, destroy Patroid! *Patroid is destroyed* Cyber Twin, double attack!

"I pay 400 points for Life Force!" said Syrus. *His LPs drop to 1300 while he yells in pain and is shocked*

"I end my turn," said Zane. (0)

"I summon Jetroid (1800) in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Syrus. (0)

"This is it, you will lose this turn!" said Zane. Cyber Twin, destroy his Jetroid! *Jetroid is destroyed* Cyber Twin, attack again!

"I pay 400 points to negate the damage!" said Syrus. *He yells as he is shocked and his LPs drop to 500*

"The next time you use that card's effect is your last!" said Zane. I end my turn. (1)

"My move," said Syrus. _This is my last chance to defeat Zane!_ I play another Cycroid in Defense Mode and end my turn. (0)

"I draw," said Zane. Cyber Phoenix, destroy his Cycroid! *Cycroid is destroyed* Cyber Twin, attack directly!

"I give up 400 points for Life Force!" said Syrus. *He yells as his LPs drop to 100 and is shocked*

"Make your final move," said Zane. (0)

"I summon another Steamroid in Attack Mode," said Syrus. Steamroid, destroy Cyber Phoenix! *Steamroid's ATK rises to 2300 and Cyber Phoenix along with Rare Metalmorph are destroyed while Zane's LPs drop to 8500 and he is shocked*

"Thanks, for whenever Cyber Phoenix is destroyed in battle, I get to draw a card," said Zane.

"I end my turn," said Syrus. (0)

"This duel ends now!" said Zane. I play De-Fusion, returning Cyber End to my Fusion Deck and bringing back my 3 Cyber Dragons! *2 Cyber Dragons and 1 Proto-Cyber Dragon appear* Next, I use another Polymerization, sending them to my Graveyard for Cyber End Dragon (4000) in Attack Mode. Cyber End Dragon, destroy his Steamroid and end this duel! *Steamroid is destroyed and Syrus' LPs drop to 0* *His Bio-Band activates and he collapses* *His friends see him fall and rush over*

"Syrus!" said Jaden. What happened? *Syrus slowly rises*

"My Bio-Band activated and I collapsed," said Syrus. *Jaden turns* Hey Sy, what's your brother doing here?

"He dueled me and won but something's happened to him," said Syrus. At Viper's lab…

"Excellent, that was a generous donation," said Viper. Once I have enough energy, my son will be reborn! *Meanwhile…*

"Alright, Brodie, it's time to find yourself an opponent," said Axel to himself. *He races off* *Elsewhere…*

"Jaden boy, Yugi boy," said Pegasus running towards them.

"What's up, bro?" asked Jaden.

"I have some terrible news," said Pegasus. The 3 new cards I created have been stolen!

"What 3 cards are we talkin' about?" asked Jaden.

"They are the Wicked God Cards," said Pegasus. They are The Wicked Eraser, The Wicked Avatar and The Wicked Dreadroot. Each of them is a "mirror image" if you will of the Egyptian God Cards and if put into the wrong hands, they can be quite dangerous! I need you two to rescue the 3 cards and bring them back to me, understand?

"We'll do it," said Jaden and Yugi simultaneously.

"Good," said Pegasus. Deliver them to my place at Industrial Illusions as soon as you get the cards.

"You can count on us," said Yugi and Jaden simultaneously. *They race off* *Elsewhere…*

"They won't be able to stand against these behemoths!" said (Bakura). *He laughs*


	11. Divine Wrath Part 1

Divine Wrath (1)

*In the center of Battle City…*

"Glad you could make it," said (Bakura).

"Have ya seen the guy with the Wicked God Cards?" asked Jaden.

"I have them," said (Bakura). If you want them back you'll have to duel me for them.

"Fine, then let's throw down!" said Jaden.

"I'm dueling too!" said Yugi. You can't take him down alone!

"Two on one seems uneven, don't you think?" asked (Bakura). I've invited a friend. *His opponent walks towards them*

"Marik's evil side, but how?" asked Yugi. We've sent him to the Shadow Realm!

"Thanks to my Millennium Ring, I was able to resurrect him from the Shadow Realm," said (Bakura).

"That's right and neither one of you will defeat us!" said (Marik).

"So let the show begin!" said (Bakura). I summon Gernia (1200) in Defense Mode. Next, I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (3)

"I'll begin with Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. Next, I play my Neo Space Field Spell. It gives Neos and all his friends a 500 point boost! Finally, I throw down a face down and call it a turn. (3)

"My turn," said (Marik). I summon Lekunga (1700) in Attack Mode. Then I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (4)

"Finally, my move," said Yugi. I activate Card Destruction, so we discard our hands and redraw that same number from our decks.

"Thanks, for now I can summon Sillva, Warlord of Dark World (2300), Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World (2300) both in Attack Mode from my Graveyard," said (Bakura)

"How?" asked Yugi. You need a Spell or Trap Card that lets you bring back monsters. You can't just Special Summon them from your Graveyard.

"Thanks to their effects, if they are discarded to my Graveyard from my hand, they are immediately Special Summoned to my field," said (Bakura).

"I Special Summon Watapon (0200) in Defense Mode," said Yugi. Next, I summon Queen's Knight (1600) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (3)

"I tribute my 3 monsters for The Wicked Eraser (?) in Attack Mode," said (Bakura). You are probably wondering what its ATK is and it's simple. For every card you have on the field, it gets 1000 ATK! So with 2 cards, its ATK and DEF are 2000! *Eraser's stats rise to 2000* Eraser, destroy his Queen's Knight! *Queen's Knight is destroyed and Eraser's stats drop to 1000* Next, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (2)

"Here goes," said Jaden. I play Polymerization, discarding Bladedge and sending Sparkman to my Grave for Elemental Hero Plasma Vice (2600) in Attack Mode. Plasma Vice, take out his Lekunga!

"I activate Nightmare Wheel!" said (Marik). Your monster now cannot attack and you take 500 damage each turn.

"I throw down a face down and call it a turn," said Jaden. (1)

"My move and Nightmare Wheel costs you 500 points!" said (Marik). *Jaden's LPs drop to 7500* Now I summon Granadora (1900) in Attack Mode. Thanks to its effect, I get 1000 points. *His LPs rise to 9000* Next, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (3)

"Here goes," said Yugi. _If I play a monster, his will get stronger so I have to make sure it's ATK is less than the monster I summon. _I activate my face down card Stronghold the Moving Fortress, making it a monster with 2000 DEF! Next I tribute it for Summoned Skull (2500) in Attack Mode. Skull, destroy his Wicked Eraser!

"I activate Bark of Dark Ruler!" said (Bakura). By paying a multiple of 100 points, your monster loses that many ATK points. I pay 600 points! *His LPs drop to 7400 and while Summoned Skull's ATK drops to 1900 and is destroyed, reducing Yugi's LPs to 7900* *Eraser's ATK drops to 1000*

"I end my turn," said Yugi. (3)

"My move," said (Bakura). Prepare to face the second of the three Wicked God Cards! You're finished! *He laughs*

To be continued…


	12. Divine Wrath Part 2

Divine Wrath (2)

Previously…

"I tribute my 3 monsters for The Wicked Eraser (?) in Attack Mode," said (Bakura). You are probably wondering what its ATK is and it's simple. For every card you have on the field, it gets 1000 ATK! So with 2 cards, its ATK and DEF are 2000! *Eraser's stats rise to 2000* Eraser, destroy his Queen's Knight! *Queen's Knight is destroyed and Eraser's stats drop to 1000* Next, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (2)

"Here goes," said Jaden. I play Polymerization, discarding Bladedge and sending Sparkman to my Grave for Elemental Hero Plasma Vice (2600) in Attack Mode. Plasma Vice, take out his Juragedo!

"I activate Nightmare Wheel!" said (Marik). Your monster now cannot attack and you take 500 damage each turn.

"I throw down a face down and call it a turn," said Jaden. (1)

"My move," said (Bakura). Prepare to face the second of the three Wicked God Cards! You're finished! *He laughs* First I activate my face down card, Call of the Haunted, so my Goldd returns! *Goldd reappears* Next, I activate Monster Reborn, so your monster is mine! *Watapon appears on (Bakura's) field. Now I tribute my monsters for The Wicked Avatar (?) in Attack Mode. Its ATK is 100 points stronger than the strongest monster on the field. *Avatar's ATK rises to 100* Plus you can't use Spell or Trap Cards for 2 turns! Avatar, attack him directly! *Yugi's LPs drop to 7800* It may not seem like much but my monster's invincible in battle since you cannot summon a monster stronger than The Wicked Avatar! That ends my turn. (1)

"Alright, my go," said Jaden. I play Elemental Hero Wildheart (1500) in Attack Mode. Next, I play Pot of Greed, givin' me 2 cards. Then, I play De-Fusion, returning my Plasma Vice to my Fusion Deck and bringing back Sparkman and Bladedge! *Plasma Vice disappears while Bladedge and Sparkman appear* *Nightmare Wheel is destroyed* Now I use Polymerization to send my Wildheart and Bladedge to my Grave for Elemental Hero Wildedge (2600) in Attack Mode. Wildedge, destroy his Lekunga and Granadora! *Both monsters are destroyed and (Marik's) LPs drop to 6500 then to 4500* Why did you lose more points?

"When Granadora's destroyed, I take 2000 damage," said (Marik).

"Fine by me, I end my turn," said Jaden. (1)

"Suit yourself," said (Marik). I summon Revival Jam (0500) in Defense Mode. Then I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (3)

"My move," said Yugi. _I've gotta think of something fast! Wait a sec, it only gets ATK equal to the ATK of the strongest monster out plus 100 so I need a monster that has more DEF than ATK. _ I summon Mystical Elf (2000) in Defense Mode and end my turn. *Avatar's ATK rises to 900* (3)

"I summon Renge, Gatekeeper of Dark World (2100) in Defense Mode," said (Bakura). Next, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (0)

"My draw," said Jaden. I play Hero Mask! By sending Neos to my Grave, my Sparkman's treated as Neos. Now I play Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab (0500) in Attack Mode. Thanks to his effect, he gets 400 points for every Spell or Trap Card you control! *Flare Scarab's ATK rises to 1300* Flare Scarab, destroy Revival Jam! *Revival Jam splatters than reforms*

"Surprised?" asked (Marik). My monster can't be destroyed in battle.

"Fine, I end my turn," said Jaden. (0)

"I activate my face down card, Jam Defender!" said (Marik) so now Revival Jam is your only target of attack as long as it's active. Next, I summon Newdoria (0800) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (3)

"I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guard (1200) in Defense Mode," said Yugi. *Avatar's ATK rises to 1500* Then I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (2)

"I activate my Lightning Vortex!" said (Bakura). By tossing out a card, all your face up monsters are destroyed! *Celtic Guard and Mystical Elf are destroyed* Next, I Special Summon Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World (1600) in Attack Mode since a card effect sent it to my Graveyard. *Eraser's ATK rises to 1700* Beiige and Avatar, attack Yugi directly!

"I discard Kuriboh to negate the damage on Avatar!" said Yugi. *His LPs drop to 6200*

"I end my turn," said (Bakura). Next turn you'll see the final Wicked God Card! (0)

"Here goes somethin'!" said Jaden. _I gotta draw a card that can take out his slimeball!_

To be continued…


	13. Divine Wrath Part 3

Divine Wrath (3)

Previously…

"My move," said (Bakura). Prepare to face the second of the three Wicked God Cards! You're finished! *He laughs* First I activate my face down card, Call of the Haunted, so my Goldd returns! *Goldd reappears* Next, I activate Monster Reborn, so your monster is mine! *Watapon appears on (Bakura's) field* Now I tribute my monsters for The Wicked Avatar (?) in Attack Mode. Its ATK is 100 points stronger than the strongest monster on the field. *Avatar's ATK rises to 100* Plus you can't use Spell or Trap Cards for 2 turns! Avatar, attack him directly! *Yugi's LPs drop to 7800* It may not seem like much but my monster's invincible in battle since you cannot summon a monster stronger than The Wicked Avatar! That ends my turn. (1)

"Here goes somethin'!" said Jaden. _I gotta draw a card that can take out his slimeball!_ I play Neo-Spacian Grand Mole (0900) in Attack Mode. Next I play Graceful Charity, giving me 3 cards but I have to discard 2. Finally, I play O - Oversoul, letting me bring back Elemental Hero Neos (2500) in Attack Mode.

"What, but I never send your Neos to your Graveyard," said (Marik).

"Yeah but I did with Graceful Charity," said Jaden. Now it's Contact Fusion time! I return Neos, Grand Mole and Flare Scarab to my deck for Elemental Hero Magma Neos (3500) in Attack Mode. Thanks to his effect, he gets 400 points per card on the field! *Magma Neos' ATK rises to 5900*

"Your monster is powerful but you can't destroy my Revival Jam with it," said (Marik).

"I end my turn," said Jaden. (0)

"My move," said (Marik). I summon Melchid the Four-Face Beast (1500) in Attack Mode. Then I tribute it and Newdoria for Masked Beast Des Gardius (3300) in Attack Mode. Next I activate my face down card, Coffin Seller! When a monster of yours is sent to the Graveyard you take 300 damage. Des Gardius, destroy his Sparkman! *Sparkman is destroyed and Jaden's LPs drop to 4500 then to 4200* That ends my turn. (2)

"I play Silent Swordsman LV3 (1000) in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Yugi. (2)

"Finally, the time has come!" said (Bakura). I play Gateway to Dark World, letting me bring back Sillva of Dark World in Attack Mode. *Sillva appears and Avatar's ATK rises to 2400* Avatar, destroy his Silent Swordsman!

"I activate Mirror Force!" said Yugi. Your Attack Position monsters are destroyed! *Avatar, Sillva and Scarr are destroyed*

"I end my turn," said (Bakura). (0)

"My go," said Jaden. _I'd love to attack his Des Gardius but I first must get rid of Revival Jam or Jam Defender!_ _Sweet, I've got R-Righteous Justice!_ I play R - Righteous Justice! Now for each Elemental Hero monster I control, I can destroy a Spell or Trap Card and I choose your Jam Defender and Coffin Seller! *Jam Defender and Coffin Seller are destroyed and Magma Neos' ATK drops to 4700* Magma Neos, destroy his Des Gardius! *Des Gardius is destroyed and Magma Neos' ATK drops to 4300 while (Marik's) LPs drop to 2300* *(Marik) laughs* What are you laughin' about?

"You destroyed my Des Gardius and by doing so, its effect activates, letting me play The Mask of Remnants, which gives me control of Magma Neos! *Magma Neos' ATK rises to 4700 and Magma Neos appears on (Marik's) field*

"I end my turn," said Jaden. (0)

"You're through!" said (Marik). Magma Neos, destroy Wildedge! *Wildedge is destroyed and Jaden's LPs drop to 1700 while Magma Neos' ATK drops to 4300*

"I activate my face down, The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh, bringing out Winged Kuriboh (0200) in Defense Mode!" said Jaden.

"Magma Neos, destroy Winged Kuriboh!" said (Marik). *Winged Kuriboh is destroyed*

"I activate my face down card, Hero Signal!" said Jaden. It lets me play Elemental Hero Avian (1000) in Defense Mode. *Magma Neos' ATK rises to 4700*

"I end my turn," said (Marik). (2)

"Alright, my move," said Yugi. Thanks to my monster's effect, I play Silent Swordsman LV5!

To be continued…


	14. Divine Wrath Part 4

Divine Wrath (4)

Previously…

"My go," said Jaden. _I'd love to attack his Des Gardius but I first must get rid of Revival Jam or Jam Defender!_ _Sweet, I've got R-Righteous Justice!_ I play R - Righteous Justice! Now for each Elemental Hero monster I control, I can destroy a Spell or Trap Card and I choose your Jam Defender and Coffin Seller! *Jam Defender and Coffin Seller are destroyed and Magma Neos' ATK drops to 4700* Magma Neos, destroy his Des Gardius! *Des Gardius is destroyed and Magma Neos' ATK drops to 4300 while (Marik's) LPs drop to 2300* *(Marik) laughs* What are you laughin' about?

"You destroyed my Des Gardius and by doing so, its effect activates, letting me play The Mask of Remnants, which gives me control of Magma Neos! *Magma Neos' ATK rises to 4700 and Magma Neos appears on (Marik's) field*

"Alright, my move," said Yugi. Thanks to my monster's effect, I play Silent Swordsman LV5! Appear Silent Swordsman LV5 (2300) in Attack Mode. Next, Silent Magician attacks your Renge!

"I activate The Forces of Darkness, so Beiige and Goldd return to my hand," said (Bakura). *Renge is destroyed*

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Yugi. (2)

"I activate The Cheerful Coffin, letting me discard my 2 Dark World monsters," said (Bakura). Then they appear on my field by their effects! *Beiige and Goldd appear* That ends my turn. (0)

"Alright, my move," said Jaden. I play Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (0800) in Defense Mode and leave it at that. (0)

"My move," said (Marik). Your weak monsters are no match for mine. I summon Makyura the Destructor (1600) in Attack Mode. Makyura, destroy his Avian! *Avian is destroyed* Magma Neos, destroy Burstinatrix! *Burstinatrix is destroyed* That ends my turn. (2)

"I draw," said Yugi. I summon Red Gadget (1500) in Defense Mode. Next, I play Swords of Revealing Light and end my turn. (1)

"That's all?" asked (Bakura). I play Pot of Greed, giving me 2 cards. Then, I use Premature Burial, reviving Sillva from my Graveyard by paying 800 points. *His LPs drop to 6600* Finally, I tribute Goldd, Sillva and Beiige for 'The Wicked Dreadroot' (4000) in Attack Mode. While he's out, any other monster has their ATK and DEF halved *Red Gadget's ATK drops to 600 while Silent Swordsman's ATK drops to 1150* Fortunately for you, you have Swords of Revealing Light out or I'd destroy your Silent Swordsman. I end my turn. (0)

"I play Fifth Hope, returning the 5 Elemental Hero cards in my Grave to my deck and I shuffle them," said Jaden. Next, I can draw 2 cards. Then I play Fusion Recovery, returning Polymerization and Sparkman to my hand. Next, I play Miracle Fusion, removing Avian and Burstinatrix in my Grave from play for Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100) in Attack Mode. Finally, I use Polymerization to send the Sparkman in my hand and the Flame Wingman I control to my Grave for Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman (2500) in Attack Mode. With his effect, he gets 300 points for each Elemental Hero monster in my Graveyard! *Shining Flare's ATK rises to 4600. Magma Neos' ATK rises to 5100* Shining Flare, destroy Makyura! *Makyura is destroyed and (Marik's) LPs drop to 0* That's game!

"Alright, I'll take my turn since my partner defeated the duelist who would've gone next," said Yugi. I use Change of Heart to take control of The Wicked Dreadroot! *Dreadroot moves to Yugi's field* Then I switch my monsters to Attack Mode. Silent Swordsman, Red Gadget, and Dreadroot, end this! *(Bakura's) LPs drop to 0* Now to return the cards. *Jaden and Yugi pick up the cards then their Bio-Bands activate and they collapse* *Later that day…*

"Thank you for returning the cards," said Pegasus. You both are truly grateful. Now these cards will be locked away where no one can reach them. *Meanwhile…*

"Thanks for the donation, gentleman," said Viper. You're making it that much easier for my son's rebirth. *The eye in his room looks around but says nothing* *Elsewhere…*

"Time to show this…Jaden and his friends that we are better!" said Dartz.

"I'll be first," said Alister.

"Let master Dartz decide who's going first," said Raphael.

"Well put, Raphael," said Dartz. Raphael, go find this Jaden and seal his soul! *He laughs*


	15. Guardian Angel Part 1

Guardian Angel (1)

*Near Domino Museum…*

"Alright, it's time to seal your soul for all eternity!" said Raphael.

"Not gonna happen," said Jaden.

"Let's find out," said Raphael. I'll go first by activating Purity of the Cemetery! While I have no monsters in my Graveyard, you take 100 damage for every monster in your Graveyard. Next, I summon Backup Gardna (2200) in Defense Mode. Then I equip him with Gravity Axe - Grarl, giving him 500 more ATK! *Backup Gardna's ATK rises to 1000* Then I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (2)

"My go," said Jaden. First, I play Pot of Greed, giving me 2 cards. Then, I play Chrysalis Larva (0300) in Defense Mode. Next, I play Contact, which sends my Larva to my Grave so I can play Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab (0500) in Attack Mode. Plus, for each Spell and Trap Card you control, he gets a 400 ATK point bonus! *Flare Scarab's ATK rises to 1700* Next, I equip him with Neos Energy! It gives Flare Scarab 800 more ATK! *Flare Scarab's ATK rises to 2500* Flare Scarab, destroy his Gardna!

"I activate Guardian Formation!" said Raphael. Your attack is cancelled! *Flare Scarab's ATK drops to 2100*

"I throw down a face down and leave it at that," said Jaden. (2)

"I draw," said Raphael. Then I equip Backup Gardna with Butterfly Dagger - Elma! It raises his ATK by 300! *Backup Gardna's ATK rises to 800 while Flare Scarab's ATK rises to 2500* Next, I set 1 card face down and summon Guardian Grarl (2500) in Attack Mode. Then I use Backup Gardna's effect to move Gravity Axe to Guardian Grarl. Grarl's ATK rises to 3000* Guardian Grarl, destroy his Flare Scarab!

"I activate Negate Attack!" said Jaden. Your attacks end!

"I end my turn," said Raphael. (0)

"Alright, here goes," said Jaden.

"Don't forget that for each monster your Graveyard you take 100 damage!" said Raphael. *Jaden's LPs drop to 7900*

"I play Fake Hero, letting me play Elemental Hero Neos (2500) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. Then, I play Neo Space, raising his ATK and the ATK of all the fusions he's in by 500! *Neos' ATK rises to 3000* Next I return him and Flare Scarab to my deck for Elemental Hero Flare Neos (3000) in Attack Mode. For each Spell or Trap Card on the field, Flare Neos gets 400 ATK! *Flare Neos' ATK rises to 4600* Flare Neos, destroy his Guardian Grarl! *Guardian Grarl is destroyed and Raphael's LPs drop to 6400 while Flare Neos' ATK drops to 4200* *Purity of the Cemetery is destroyed* That ends my turn. (1)

"My move," said Raphael. I set 1 card face down and end my turn. *Flare Neos' ATK rises to 4600* (0)

"I play Graceful Charity, letting me draw three times by discarding twice," said Jaden. Then, I play O - Oversoul, returning the Elemental Hero Neos I discarded to my field! *Neos appears* Next, I equip Neos with Neos Force, giving him 800 more ATK! *Neos' ATK rises to 3800* Plus, with another Spell Card in play, Flare Neos gets 400 more ATK! *Flare Neos' ATK rises to 5000* Neos, destroy Backup Gardna!

"I activate my Shrink Spell!" said Raphael. Your Neos loses half its ATK! *Neos' ATK drops to 2500 but Backup Gardna is still destroyed while Flare Neos' ATK drops to 4600. His LPs drop to 5400*

"That ends my turn. (1)

"I activate Swords of Revealing Light, preventing you from attacking for 3 of your turns," said Raphael. *Flare Neos' ATK rises to 4600* That ends my turn. (0)

"I draw," said Jaden. With Necroshade in my Grave, I play Elemental Hero Bladedge (2600) in Attack Mode and end my turn. (1)

"I activate the Seal of Oreichalkos!" said Raphael. Your Neo Space is gone and your Flare Neos loses some points! *Neo Space is destroyed and Flare Neos' ATK drops to 3700* That ends my turn. *Flare Neos disappears* (0)

"When Neo Space goes, so does Flare Neos to my Fusion Deck," said Jaden. Now then, it's my draw and I play Elemental Hero Wildheart (1500) in Attack Mode. That'll do. (1)

"My move," said Raphael. I set 1 card face down and end my turn. Your soul will be sealed! (0)

"I play Polymerization, sending my Wildheart and Bladedge to my Grave for Elemental Hero Wildedge (2600) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. That ends my turn. Give me all you got! (1)

To be continued…


	16. Guardian Angel Part 2

Guardian Angel (2)

Previously…

"Alright, it's time to seal your soul for all eternity!" said Raphael.

"Not gonna happen," said Jaden.

"Let's find out," said Raphael. I'll go first by activating Purity of the Cemetery! While I have no monsters in my Graveyard, you take 100 damage for every monster in your Graveyard. Next, I summon Backup Gardna (2200) in Defense Mode. Then I equip him with Gravity Axe - Grarl, giving him 500 more ATK! *Backup Gardna's ATK rises to 1300* Then I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (2)

"I play Graceful Charity, letting me draw three times by discarding twice," said Jaden. Then, I play O - Oversoul, returning the Elemental Hero Neos I discarded to my field! *Neos appears* Next, I equip Neos with Neos Force, giving him 800 more ATK! *Neos' ATK rises to 3800* Plus, with another Spell Card in play, Flare Neos gets 400 more ATK! *Flare Neos' ATK rises to 5000* Neos, destroy Backup Gardna!

"I activate my Shrink Spell!" said Raphael. Your Neos loses half its ATK! *Neos' ATK drops to 1900 and Backup Gardna is not destroyed* *Jaden's LPs drop to 7600*

"That ends my turn," said Jaden (1)

"My move," said Raphael. I set 1 card face down and end my turn. Your soul will be sealed! (0)

"I play Polymerization, sending my Wildheart and Bladedge to my Grave for Elemental Hero Wildedge (2600) in Attack Mode," said Jaden. That ends my turn. (1)

"My move," said Raphael. I activate my face down card, Crystal Seal! Your Wildedge can't attack or be tributed. Then I play Nightmare Bindings, draining 800 ATK from your Wildedge and adding it to my score as well as preventing it from being tributed. *Wildedge's ATK drops to 1800 and his LPs rise to 5200* That ends my turn. (0)

"Here goes somethin'!" said Jaden. I play De-Fusion, returning Wildedge to my Fusion Deck and bringing back Wildheart and Bladedge! *Wildedge disappears, Nightmare Bindings as well as Crystal Seal are destroyed and Wildheart and Bladedge appear* That ends my turn. *Swords of Revealing Light is destroyed* (1)

"My move," said Raphael. I summon Guardian Elma (1800) in Attack Mode. Her effect lets me equip Gravity Axe Grarl to her. *Elma's ATK rises to 2300* Then I move my Butterfly Dagger to her thanks to Backup Gardna's effect. *Backup Gardna's ATK drops to 1000 while Elma's ATK rises to 2600* Elma, destroy his Wildheart! *Wildheart is destroyed and Jaden's LPs drop to 6400* That ends my turn. (0)

"Back to me," said Jaden. I play Common Soul, letting me play Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin (0600) in Attack Mode. With it, Bladedge gets more ATK equal to Aqua Dolphin's! Bladedge's ATK rises to 3200. Bladedge, destroy Guardian Elma! (Guardian Elma is destroyed and Raphael's LPs drop to 4100* *Butterfly Dagger returns to Raphael's hand*

"When Butterfly Dagger is destroyed, I can return it to my hand," said Raphael.

"That'll do for now," said Jaden. (0)

"My move," said Raphael. I play Guardian Treasure! By discarding my last card, I get 2 cards plus 2 cards each turn! Next I activate Rod of Silence - Kay'est and equip it to Backup Gardna, raising his DEF by 500! *Backup Gardna's DEF rises to 2700* Then I summon Guardian Kay'est (1800) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (0)

"My go," said Jaden. Bladedge, destroy Guardian Elma!

"Sorry but she can't be attacked while her Equip Spell is in play," said Raphael.

"I throw down a face down and leave it at that," said Jaden. (0)

"Time to win this duel!" said Raphael. I activate Celestial Sword - Eatos and equip it to your Aqua Dolphin, giving him 300 more ATK! *Aqua Dolphin's ATK rises to 900* Then I tribute my 2 monsters for Guardian Eatos (3000) in Attack Mode. Then, since Butterfly Dagger went to my Graveyard, I return it to my hand and equip it to Eatos! *Eatos' ATK rises to 3300* Eatos, destroy his Bladedge!

"I activate Hero Barrier!" said Jaden. With an Elemental Hero out on my field, your attack is cancelled!

"Fine, I end my turn," said Raphael. (0)

"Then it's my draw," said Jaden. I switch my monsters to Defense Mode and end my turn. (1)

"Guardian Eatos, destroy his Bladedge!" said Raphael.

To be continued…


	17. Guardian Angel Part 3

Guardian Angel (3)

Previously…

"My move," said Raphael. I summon Guardian Elma (1800) in Attack Mode. Her effect lets me equip Gravity Axe Grarl to her. *Elma's ATK rises to 2300* Then I move my Butterfly Dagger to her thanks to Backup Gardna's effect. *Backup Gardna's ATK drops to 1000 while Elma's ATK rises to 2600* Elma, destroy his Wildheart! *Wildheart is destroyed and Jaden's LPs drop to 6400* That ends my turn. (0)

"Back to me," said Jaden. I play Common Soul, letting me play Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin (0600) in Attack Mode. With it, Bladedge gets more ATK equal to Aqua Dolphin's! *Bladedge's ATK rises to 3200* Bladedge, destroy Guardian Elma! *Guardian Elma is destroyed and Raphael's LPs drop to 4100* *Butterfly Dagger returns to Raphael's hand*

"Time to win this duel!" said Raphael. I activate Celestial Sword - Eatos and equip it to your Aqua Dolphin, giving him 300 more ATK! *Aqua Dolphin's ATK rises to 900* Then I tribute my 2 monsters for Guardian Eatos (3000) in Attack Mode. Then, since Butterfly Dagger went to my Graveyard, I return it to my hand and equip it to Eatos! *Eatos' ATK rises to 3300* Next, the ATK of every monster in your Graveyard is added to my Eatos' ATK! *Eatos' ATK rises to 4100* Eatos, destroy his Bladedge! *Bladedge is destroyed and Jaden's LPs drop to 4900 while Eatos' ATK rises to 6700*

"Fine, I end my turn," said Raphael. You've got nothing strong enough to take out my Guardian Eatos! You're through! (0)

"I play Elemental Hero Bubbleman (1200) in Defense Mode," said Jaden. That ends my turn. (0)

"Time to send another of your monsters to your Graveyard," said Raphael. I play Morale Boost! It gives the controller that plays an Equip Spell 1000 points but if that Equip Spell is destroyed, that player takes 1000 damage. I equip Guardian Eatos with my face down Blast with Chain, giving her 500 more ATK and since it becomes an Equp Spell when activated, my LPs get a boost! *Guardian Eatos' ATK rises to 7200 while his LPs rise to 5100* Guardian Eatos, destroy Aqua Dolphin! *Aqua Dolphin and Celestial Sword are destroyed while Eatos' ATK rises to 7800 and Raphael's LPs drop to 4100* That ends my turn. (1)

"Alright, my draw," said Jaden _I'd better make it count or I'm losing my soul! _I play Necro Gardna (1300) in Defense Mode and leave it at that. (0)

"Fine, it won't matter," said Raphael. Guardian Eatos, destroy Necro Gardna! *Necro Gardna is destroyed and Eatos' ATK rises to 8400* I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (1)

"Here I go," said Jaden. I throw down a face down and end my turn. (0)

"I summon Arsenal Summoner (1600) in Attack Mode," said Raphael. That ends my turn. (3)

"Okay, I draw," said Jaden. I play Elemental Hero Sparkman (1400) in Defense Mode and leave it at that. (0)

"You're finished!" said Raphael. Arsenal Summoner, destroy his Sparkman!

"I activate Necro Gardna's effect!" said Jaden. By removing him out of my Graveyard from play, your attack is negated! *Eatos' ATK drops to 7800*

"You're just stalling!" said Raphael. Guardian Eatos, destroy his Sparkman!

"I activate Mirage Cylinder!" said Jaden. Your attack is negated and you take damage equal to Sparkman's ATK! *Raphael's LPs drop to 2500*

"I end my turn," said Raphael. (5)

"I play Bubble Rod," said Jaden. It gives my Bubbleman 800 more ATK! *Bubbleman's ATK rises to 1600* That'll do. (0)

"Your Bubbleman is no more!" said Raphael. I play Twin Swords of Flashing Light - Tryce, which by discarding 1 card, reduces Eatos' ATK by 500 and lets her attack twice. *Eatos' ATK drops to 7300 and his LPs rise to 3500* Eatos, destroy his Sparkman and Bubbleman! *Sparkman and Bubbleman are destroyed while Eatos' ATK rises to 9700* Arsenal Summoner, attack directly! *Jaden's LPs drop to 4800*

"Thanks to Bubble Rod's effect, I can draw a card," said Jaden.

"I end my turn," said Raphael. (5)

"Deck don't fail me now!" said Jaden to himself. _I need a card here and now!_

To be continued…


	18. Guardian Angel Part 4

Guardian Angel (4)

Previously…

"Time to send another of your monsters to your Graveyard," said Raphael. I play Morale Boost! It gives the controller that plays an Equip Spell 1000 points but if that Equip Spell is destroyed, that player takes 1000 damage. I equip Guardian Eatos with my face down Blast with Chain, giving her 500 more ATK and since it becomes an Equp Spell when activated, my LPs get a boost! *Guardian Eatos' ATK rises to 4600 while his LPs rise to 5100* Guardian Eatos, destroy Aqua Dolphin! *Aqua Dolphin and Celestial Sword are destroyed while Eatos' ATK rises to 5200 and Raphael's LPs drop to 4100* That ends my turn. (1)

"Alright, my draw," said Jaden _I'd better make it count or I'm losing my soul! _I play Necro Gardna (1300) in Defense Mode and leave it at that. (0)

"Your Bubbleman is no more!" said Raphael. I play Twin Swords of Flashing Light - Tryce, which by discarding 1 card, reduces Eatos' ATK by 500 and lets her attack twice. *Eatos' ATK drops to 4700 and his LPs rise to 3500* Eatos, destroy his Sparkman and Bubbleman! *Sparkman and Bubbleman are destroyed while Eatos' ATK rises to 6300* Arsenal Summoner, attack directly! *Jaden's LPs drop to 4800*

"Thanks to Bubble Rod's effect, I can draw a card," said Jaden.

"I end my turn," said Raphael. (5)

"Deck don't fail me now!" said Jaden to himself. _I need a card here and now!_ I play Card Trooper (0400) in Defense Mode and use his effect, which by sending the top 3 cards in my deck to my Grave, he gets 1500 more ATK! *Card Trooper's ATK rises to 1900*

"Since Neos is in your Graveyard, my Eatos gains another 2500 more ATK!" said Raphael. *Eatos' ATK rises to 12,200*

"He won't remain for long for I play Fifth Hope, returning my 5 Elemental Heroes to my deck and I shuffle my deck and draw twice!" said Jaden. He shuffles his deck and puts it back into his duel disk. Oh and without those 5 Heroes, your monster loses some major ATK! Eatos' ATK drops to 3900. Next, I play The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh, bringing out Winged Kuriboh (0200) in Defense Mode from my deck. Then I throw down a face down and leave it at that. (1)

"Time to end this!" said Raphael. Eatos, destroy his Card Trooper! *Card Trooper is destroyed*

"When Card Trooper's destroyed, I get to draw a card!" said Jaden.

"Doesn't matter because you're through!" said Raphael. Eatos, finish off his fuzz ball!

"I activate my face down, Transcendent Wings!" said Jaden. By tossing out 2 cards in my hand and sending Winged Kuriboh to my Grave, I can play Winged Kuriboh LV10 (0200) in Defense Mode!

"All that for a monster as weak as his former self?" asked Raphael. You'll regret that! Eatos, destroy his Level 10 Fuzz Ball!

"Big mistake!" said Jaden. I activate my LV10's effect, which by tributing him destroys all your Attack Position monsters and deals you damage equal to their ATK(s)! *Eatos, Blast with Chain, Twin Swords, and Arsenal Summoner are destroyed while Raphael's LPs drop to 0* That's game! *The seal shrinks around Raphael and takes his soul while his body collapses* *Jaden's Bio-Band activates and he collapses* *Elsewhere…*

"Seems like Raphael failed," said Dartz. Valon, go find Syrus and duel him!

"I won't fail, master Dartz," said Valon. He should be no match for me! He races off. Meanwhile…

"Anyone seen Jaden?" asked Alexis.

"Nope, I haven't seen sergeant Jaden anywhere," said Hassleberry. We'd better call for backup.

"Good thinking, Hassleberry," said Syrus. Maybe the other students have seen him.

"I'm not a student but I found ya, mate," said Valon.

"Who are you?" asked Syrus.

"The name's Valon it's time that we duel, Truesdale," said Valon.

"Fine," said Syrus.

"I'll start with The Seal of Oreichalkos!" said Valon. With this card in play, neither player can leave the duelin' field until the duel is over. It also gives my monsters a 500 ATK boost and lets me hold up to 10 monsters in play at once. Next I summon Psychic Armor Head (0500) in Attack Mode. Then I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (3)

"I summon Truckroid (1000) in Attack Mode," said Syrus. Truckroid, destroy his Armor Head!

To be continued…


	19. Heavily Armored Part 1

Heavily Armored (1)

Previously…

"Anyone seen Jaden?" asked Alexis.

"Nope, I haven't seen sergeant Jaden anywhere," said Hassleberry. We'd better call for backup.

"Good thinking, Hassleberry," said Syrus. Maybe the other students have seen him.

"I'm not a student but I found ya, mate," said Valon.

"Who are you?" asked Syrus.

"The name's Valon it's time that we duel, Truesdale," said Valon.

"Fine," said Syrus.

"I'll start with The Seal of Oreichalkos!" said Valon. With this card in play, we can't leave until the duel's over. It also gives my monsters a 500 ATK boost and lets me hold up to 10 monsters in play at once. Next I summon Psychic Armor Head (0500) in Attack Mode. Then I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (3)

"I summon 'Truckroid' (1000) in Attack Mode," said Syrus. Truckroid, destroy his Armor Head! *Psychic Armor Head is destroyed and Valon's LPs drop to 7500* Next, since Truckroid destroyed, your monster, it gets equipped to mine, raising its ATK by 500! *Truckroid's ATK rises to 1500* I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (3)

"Pretty good, mate," said Valon. Now it's time for me to return the favor and I have just the monster to do it. I summon Big Bang Blow (0000) in Defense Mode. Then, I play Full Armor Gravitation, lettin' me draw 10 cards and if I draw Armor monsters out of the 10 then I can summon them! All the rest are sent to my Graveyard. Since I picked up 4 Armor monsters, I summon Buster Knuckle (0500) in Attack Mode, Active Guard (2500) in Defense Mode, Burning Knuckle (0500) in Attack Mode and Advanced Shield (1500) in Attack Mode. *Burning and Buster Knuckle's ATKs rise to 2000* I forgot to mention that for every Armor monster I control, Buster Knuckle and Burning Knuckle get 200 more ATK. Buster Knuckle, destroy Truckroid!

"I activate Magic Cylinder, dealing you damage equal to Buster Knuckle's ATK!" said Syrus. *Valon's LPs drop to 5500*

"I end my turn," said Valon. (2)

"My move," said Syrus. I summon Steamroid (1800) in Attack Mode. Steamroid, destroy Burning Knuckle!

"You gotta be outta your mind, your monster can't go head to head with mine," said Valon. It should be fun though!

"Steamroid has an effect that gives him 500 ATK when he attacks a monster!" said Syrus. *Steamroid's ATK rises to 2300* Steamroid, destroy his Burning Knuckle! *Burning Knuckle is not destroyed and Syrus' LPs drop to 7800* How's your monster still standing and why did I lose LPs?

"Simple, mate," said Valon. Each Armor monster I control has a unique ability that lets me choose which Armor monster you attack and I moved it to my Active Guard.

"I end my turn," said Syrus. (3)

"Alright," said Valon. I summon Black Hole Shield (0500) in Attack Mode. *Burning and Buster Knuckle's ATKs rise to 2200* Burning Knuckle, destroy his Steamroid! *Steamroid is destroyed and Syrus' LPs drop to 7100* Why did your LPs drop to 7100 when I only did 200 damage to you?

"When Steamroid is attacked, he loses 500 points," said Syrus.

"Fine by me," said Valon. Buster Knuckle, destroy his Truckroid! *Truckroid is destroyed and Syrus' LPs drop to 6400* Advanced Shield, Big Bang Blow and Black Hole Shield, attack him directly! *Syrus' LPs drop to 3900* That ends my turn. (2)

"My move," said Syrus. I play Power Bond, discarding my second Steamroid, my Drillroid and my Submarineroid to my Graveyard for Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill (3000) in Attack Mode. Thanks to Power Bond, my Jumbo's ATK doubles! *Jumbo Drill's ATK rises to 6000* Jumbo Drill, destroy his Black Hole Shield! *Active Guard is destroyed instead* Why didn't you lose LPs? Jumbo Drill's ability deals you damage equal to the difference in his ATK and your monster's DEF!

"Active Guard negates any Battle Damage I take to 0," said Valon. You'll have to better than that, mate! You've got nothing against my deck of armor!

To be continued…


	20. Heavily Armored Part 2

Heavily Armored (2)

Previously…

"Alright," said Valon. I summon Black Hole Shield (0500) in Attack Mode. *Burning and Buster Knuckle's ATKs rise to 2200* Burning Knuckle, destroy his Steamroid! *Steamroid is destroyed and Syrus' LPs drop to 7100* Why did your LPs drop to 7100 when I only did 200 damage to you?

"When Steamroid is attacked, he loses 500 points," said Syrus.

"Fine by me," said Valon. Buster Knuckle, destroy his Truckroid! *Truckroid is destroyed and Syrus' LPs drop to 6400* Advanced Shield, Big Bang Blow and Black Hole Shield, attack him directly! *Syrus' LPs drop to 3900* That ends my turn. (2)

"My move," said Syrus. I play Power Bond, discarding my second Steamroid, my Drillroid and my Submarineroid to my Graveyard for Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill (3000) in Attack Mode. Thanks to Power Bond, my Jumbo's ATK doubles! *Jumbo Drill's ATK rises to 6000* Jumbo Drill, destroy his Black Hole Shield! *Active Guard is destroyed instead* Why didn't you lose LPs? Jumbo Drill's ability deals you damage equal to the difference in his ATK and your monster's DEF!

"Active Guard negates any Battle Damage I take to 0," said Valon. You'll have to better than that, mate! You've got nothing against my deck of armor!

"I disagree," said Syrus. I set 1 card face down and end my turn. Power Bond's other effect deals me 3000 damage now. *His LPs drop to 900*

"I play Trap Buster Armor (0500) in Attack Mode," said Valon. *Burning and Buster Knuckle's ATKs rise to 2400* That ends my turn. (2)

"I play Expressroid (1600) in Defense Mode and thanks to his effect, Truckroid and Drillroid come to my hand," said Syrus. Jumbo Drill, destroy his Trap Buster Armor!

"I activate Extinction Fist!" said Valon. This lil' number lets me destroy your Jumbo Drill and summon the monsters used to summon it from your Graveyard to your field but since you retrieved 2 of them, only your Submarineroid is summoned. *Jumbo Drill is destroyed and Submarineroid appears*

"I end my turn," said Syrus. (2)

"I bring back Psychic Amor Head from my Graveyard," said Valon. *Psychic Armor Head appears and Burning as well as Buster Knuckle's ATKs rise to 2600* Then I tribute it for Double Cloth Armor (0500) in Attack Mode. Burning Knuckle, destroy his Submarineroid!

"I activate Cyber Repairer!" said Syrus. You get to draw a card but my monster can't be destroyed in battle.

"Maybe but my Buster Knuckle possesses the ability to deal damage even if your monster is in Defense Mode," said Valon. Buster Knuckle, destroy Submarineroid!

"I activate Emergency Provisions, which by sending my 2 face down card to my Graveyard, I gain 2000 LPs!" said Syrus. *His LPs rise to 2900 then drop to 2100*

"I end my turn," said Valon. (1)

"I play Pot of Greed, giving me 2 cards," said Syrus. Next I use Vehicroid Connection Zone, sending my Expressroid on my field and my Truckroid, Drillroid and Stealthroid in my hand to my Graveyard for 'Super Vehicroid Stealth Union' (3600) in Attack Mode. Stealth Union, destroy his Trap Buster Armor! *Stealth Union is destroyed and Syrus' LPs drop to 300* *Double Cloth Armor is then destroyed* What happened to Stealth Union?

"I switched your attack to my Double Cloth Armor and when it's attacked, the attacking monster is destroyed and you take half your monster's ATK as damage," said Valon. After that, Double Cloth Armor is destroyed.

"I end my turn," said Syrus. (0)

"Figures," said Valon. Burning Knuckle, end this duel! *Syrus' LPs drop to 0* Game over, mate! *The seal shrinks around Syrus and he yells as his soul is taken* Told ya you were no match for me deck of armor! *He walks away laughing* *Meanwhile…*

"Seems like Valon has done well," said Dartz.

"I'm going after that dino guy," said Alister.

"Very well, see to it that his soul is taken," said Dartz. Soon the Great Leviathan will arise! *He laughs*


	21. The Road to Victory Part 1

The Road to Victory (1)

*On a motorcycle…*

"Once I find you, I'll take your soul with ease!" said Alister to himself. _All I got to do is find you! *_Elsewhere…*

"I can't believe Syrus lost!" said Alexis. Now he's gone forever!

"Not if I can help it!" said Jaden.

"What do you mean, Jaden?" asked Alexis.

"I gotta find the person that defeated Syrus and defeat him in a duel," said Jaden.

"How are you going to do that?" asked Alexis.

"I don't know," said Jaden.

"We need a plan," said Hassleberry.

"Yeah but what?" asked Jaden.

"I can answer that easily," said Alister.

"State your name!" said Hassleberry.

"Alister's the name," said Alister. It's time to duel!

"Fine," said Hassleberry. Where's the battlefield?

"Here," said Aster. *He points to two motorcycles* We're dueling on top of them while they're moving!

"Sam Hill!" said Hassleberry. You gotta be outta your mind!

"Afraid, are we?" asked Alister.

"No way!" said Hassleberry. Time for combat! *Both start their motorcycles*

"I'll start," said Alister. I summon Gorlag (1000) in Attack Mode. *Gorlag's ATK rises to 1500* Thanks to his effect, for every FIRE monster out, he gets 500 ATK points. Next I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (4)

"I play Sabersaurus (1900) in Attack Mode," said Hassleberry. Next, I play Jurassic World. This Field Spell gives all Dino-Type monsters 300 ATK and DEF! *Sabersaurus' ATK rises to 2200* Sabersaurus, forward march! *Gorlag is destroyed and Alister's LPs drop to 7300* I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (3)

"I activate Aetonic Flames," said Alister. It destroys all monsters that aren't FIRE or Fiend-Type. *Sabersaurus is destroyed* Now I can bring back my Gorlag in Attack Mode! *Gorlag reappears* Next I play the Seal of Oreichalkos! It raises the ATK of all my monsters by 500! *Jurassic World is destroyed and Gorlag's ATK rises to 2000* Fortunately for you, I can't attack this turn, so I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (2)

"Alright, I draw," said Hassleberry. I play Gilasaurus (1400) in Attack Mode and since it was a Special Summon, I tribute so Dark Driceratops (2400) can report for duty in Attack Mode. Dark Driceratops, destroy his Gorlag! *Gorlag is destroyed and Alister's LPs drop to 6900* I end my turn. (2)

"I summon KC One Clayton (2500) in Attack Mode," said Alister. Clayton, destroy his Dark Driceratops!

"I activate Amber Pitfall!" said Hassleberry. Your monster goes to Defense Mode and cannot change modes.

"Fine, that ends my turn," said Alister. (2)

"I play Big Evolution Pill, which forces me to sacrifice one of my troops but in exchange for 3 of your turns, I can play a Dino-Type monster without tributes," said Hassleberry. I summon Super Conductor Tyranno (3300) in Attack Mode. Conductor Tyranno, attack his Clayton! *Clayton is destroyed* That ends my turn. (1)

"I summon another KC Clayton in Attack Mode," said Alister. Next, I reveal my face down card, Tank Corp! It summons 3 Tank Tokens (1200) in Defense Mode! Plus my Clayton gains 500 ATK for each token! *Clayton's ATK rises to 4000* Clayton, destroy his Conductor Tyranno! *Super Conductor Tyranno is destroyed and Hassleberry's LPs drop to 7300* That ends my turn. (2)

"It's feedin' time for I play Ultimate Tyranno (3000) in Attack Mode," said Hassleberry.

"I'll make that dino extinct for my Clayton has far more ATK than yours," said Alister.

"My monster has an effect," said Hassleberry. It must attack all your monsters at once so fire away, Ultimate Tyranno!

To be continued…


	22. The Road to Victory Part 2

The Road to Victory (2)

Previously…

"State your name!" said Hassleberry.

"Alister's the name," said Alister. It's time to duel!

"Sam Hill!" said Hassleberry. You gotta be outta your mind!

"Afraid, are we?" asked Alister.

"No way!" said Hassleberry. Time for combat! *Both start their motorcycles*

"I summon KC One Clayton (2500) in Attack Mode," said Alister. Clayton, destroy his Dark Driceratops!

"I activate Amber Pitfall!" said Hassleberry. Your monster goes to Defense Mode and cannot change modes.

"Fine, that ends my turn," said Alister. (2)

"It's feedin' time for I play Ultimate Tyranno (3000) in Attack Mode," said Hassleberry.

"I'll make that dino extinct for my Clayton has far more ATK than yours," said Alister.

"My monster has an effect," said Hassleberry. It must attack all your monsters at once so fire away, Ultimate Tyranno! *All 3 monsters are destroyed* I set 1 card face down and refer to you. (0)

"I play Toy Robot Box!" said Alister. By discarding a card, it lets me summon 3 Toy Robot Tokens (0000) in Defense Mode. Next, I play Pot of Greed, so I get 2 cards. Then, I activate Sky Union, letting me tribute my tokens for Air Fortress Ziggurat (3000) in Attack Mode. That ends my turn and since my turn has ended, I can summon another Toy Robot Token in Defense Mode. (0)

"Sorry, but your monster is going down!" said Hassleberry.

"How, you can't use Spell or Trap cards on my Ziggurat!" said Alister.

"My monster's effect forces it to attack if it's in Attack Mode," said Hassleberry. Tyranno, attack! *All 3 monsters are destroyed* Next I play Black Tyranno (2600) in Attack Mode and end my turn. (0)

"I summon Cyber Soldier of Darkworld (1200) in Defense Mode and end my turn by activating my Royal Decree Trap. It negates any other Trap Cards on the field. (0)

"Your monster is no match for Black Tyranno," said Hassleberry. I summon Black Stego (1200) in Attack Mode. Black Tyranno, destroy his Cyber Soldier! *Cyber Soldier is destroyed* Black Stego, attack directly! *Alister's LPs drop to 5200* That ends my turn. (0)

"I play Kinetic Soldier (1850) in Attack Mode," said Alister. Kinetic Soldier, destroy his Black Stego! *Black Stego is not destroyed and his LPs drop to 5050* How did your monster survive?

"When Black Stego is attacked, he goes to Defense Mode," said Hassleberry.

"I end my turn," said Alister.

"I play Element Saurus (1500) in Attack Mode," said Hassleberry. Black Tyranno, destroy his Kinetic Soldier! *Kinetic Soldier is destroyed and Alister's LPs drop to 4300* Element Saurus, attack the enemy directly! *Alister's LPs drop to 2800* That ends my turn. (0)

"I activate another Aetonics Flame Spell!" said Alister. *Black Tyranno, Black Stego, and Element Saurus are destroyed* That ends my turn. (0)

"This war is over!" said Hassleberry. I draw! _Perfect, just what I need to win this! _I activate Pot of Greed, so I get 2 cards. Next I summon Tyranno Infinity (?) in Attack Mode. Then I play Dino Stomp, so when my Infinity attacks, I can destroy a Spell or Trap Card you control. Infinity attack! I destroy your Royal Decree! *Royal Decree is destroyed* Now I activate my face down card, Survival Instinct! So by removing 3 Dino-Type monsters in my Graveyard from play, I get 1200 points and since my Tyranno Infinity's ATK is 1000 points for every Dino I removed from play, his ATK is raised! *Tyranno's ATK rises to 3000 while Hassleberry's LPs rise to 8500* Now your LPs are wiped out! *Alister's LPs drop to 0 and the seal shrinks around him, taking his soul as he yells* Another soldier down! *Hassleberry's Bio Band activates and he collapses* *Meanwhile…*

"Seems Alister didn't have what it takes," said Dartz. Gurimo, it's your turn to face Yugi!

"I won't fail you, master," said Gurimo. *He races off*

"You'd better not, for the Great Leviathan needs souls to be reborn," said Dartz. *Elsewhere…*

"Oh great, the wackos with the Seal of Oreichalkos on their heads are back," said Kaiba. It's time to finish them off!


	23. The Warrior Returning Alive Part 1

The Warrior Returning Alive (1)

*In an ally…*

"Once I defeat you, Yugi, I'll seal your soul for all eternity!" said Gurimo. Without your pharaoh friend to duel for you, you can't possibly win! *Elsewhere..*

"I must defeat this biker gang," said Yugi.

"You will," said Tea`.

"Yeah, but won't be easy," said Yugi.

"No it won't and when I defeat you, we won't be defeated!" said a voice.

"Can that be who I think it is?" asked Yugi.

"Yes, it's me, Gurimo," said Gurimo.

"Why are you here?" asked Yugi.

"To take your soul," said Gurimo. Let's duel!

"Fine, let's duel!" said Yugi.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Tea`.

"I am," said Yugi.

"I'll start with Polymerization," said Gurimo. It sends my Elemental Heroes Burstinatrix and Avian for Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer (2100) in Attack Mode. Then I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (1)

"I summon Marshmallon (0500) in Defense Mode," said Yugi.

"I activate Hidden Soldiers!" said Gurimo. Since you summoned a monster, I can summon a Level 4 DARK monster from my hand and I choose Dark Blade (1800) in Attack Mode.

"I activate Marshmallon Glasses, which makes your only attack target Marshmallon," said Yugi. Finally, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (3)

"I draw and summon Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800) in Attack Mode," said Gurimo. Gearfried, destroy Marshmallon! *Marshmallon is not destroyed*

"Marshmallon can't be destroyed in battle," said Yugi.

"I end my turn," said Gurimo. (0)

"I summon Silent Magician (1000) in Defense Mode," said Yugi. That ends my turn. (3)

"You're through!" said Gurimo.

"My Silent Magician's effect activates, giving him 500 points since you're drawing a card," said Yugi. *Silent Magician's ATK rises to 1500*

"I activate the Seal of Oreichalkos!" said Gurimo. Now all my monsters get 500 ATK! Phoenix Enforcer's ATK rises to 2600, *Gearfried and Dark Blade's ATKs rise to 2300* That ends my turn. (0)

"Alright, my move," said Yugi. I summon Queen's Knight (1600) in Defense Mode and set 1 card face down to end my turn. (2)

"My move," said Gurimo. *Silent Magician's ATK rises to 2000* I summon Makyura the Destructor (2100) in Attack Mode. That ends my turn. (0)

"Here goes," said Yugi. I activate Pot of Greed, giving me 2 cards. Next, I discard my Magnet Warriors for Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (3500) in Attack Mode. Valkyrion, destroy his Phoenix Enforcer! *Phoenix Enforcer is not destroyed but Gurimo's LPs drop to 7100* Why wasn't Phoenix Enforcer destroyed?

"Its effect prevents it from being destroyed in battle," said Gurimo.

"I end my turn," said Yugi. (0)

"By the power of the Oreichalkos, I shall win," said Gurimo. *Silent Magician's ATK rises to 2500* I play The A. Forces! It raises the ATK of my Warrior-Type monsters by 200 for each Warrior-Type monster I control! *Phoenix Enforcer's ATK rises to 3400, Gearfried and Dark Blade's ATKs rise to 3100 while Makyura's ATK rises to 2900*

"That's not enough to defeat my Valkyrion," said Yugi.

"I end my turn," said Gurimo. (0)

"Alright," said Yugi. I play Card of Sanctity, forcing us to draw cards until our hands hold 6. Since you drew cards, Silent Magician gets stronger! *Silent Magician's ATK rises to 3000* Valkyrion, destroy Makyura!

To be continued…


	24. The Warrior Returning Alive Part 2

The Warrior Returning Alive (2)

Previously…

"Here goes," said Yugi. I activate Pot of Greed, giving me 2 cards. Next, I discard my Magnet Warriors for Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (3500) in Attack Mode. Valkyrion, destroy his Phoenix Enforcer! Phoenix Enforcer is not destroyed but Gurimo's LPs drop to 7100. Why wasn't Phoenix Enforcer destroyed?

"Its effect prevents it from being destroyed in battle," said Gurimo.

"I end my turn," said Yugi. (0)

"By the power of the Oreichalkos, I shall win," said Gurimo. Silent Magician's ATK rises to 2500. I play The A. Forces! It raises the ATK of my Warrior-Type monsters by 200 for each Warrior-Type monster I control! Phoenix Enforcer's ATK rises to 3400, Gearfried and Dark Blade's ATKs rise to 3100 while Makyura's ATK rises to 2900.

"That's not enough to defeat my Valkyrion," said Yugi.

"I end my turn," said Gurimo. (0)

"Alright," said Yugi. I play Card of Sanctity, forcing us to draw cards until our hands hold 6. you drew cards, Silent Magician gets stronger! *Silent Magician's ATK rises to 3000* Valkyrion, destroy Makyura! *Makyura is destroyed and Gurimo's LPs drop to 6500 while Gearfried and Dark Blade's ATKs drop to 2900 and Phoenix Enforcer's ATK drops to 3200*

"When Makyura goes to my Graveyard, I can play Trap Cards from my hand," said Gurimo. I activate 2 Hero Signals and 1 Destiny Signal! My Hero Signals let me play Elemental Hero Stratos (2300), Elemental Hero Ocean (2000) and Destiny Signal lets me play Destiny Hero Diamond Dude (1900) in Attack Mode! With The A. Forces, my monsters all get stronger! *Gearfried and Dark Blade's ATKs rise to 3500, Phoenix Enforcer's ATK rises to 3800, Stratos' ATK rises to 2900, Ocean's ATK rises to 2600, and Diamond Dude's ATK rises to 2500*

"I use the effect of Valkyrion, which sends him to my Graveyard and brings back Gamma the Magnet Warrior (1800), Beta the Magnet Warrior (1600) and Alpha the Magnet Warrior (1700) in Defense Mode," said Yugi. Then I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (3)

"You're finished!" said Gurimo. *Silent Magician's ATK rises to 3500* Each of my monsters are far more powerful than yours. Once they're gone, I can wipe out your LPs and take your soul. However, I must first dispose of your Marshmallon and I have just the card to do so! First I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman (2100) in Attack Mode. You'll never defeat my army of monsters! *Sparkman's ATK rises to 3800, Diamond Dude's ATK rises to 2700, Stratos' ATK rises to 3100, Ocean's ATK rises to 2800, Enforcer's ATK rises to 4000 while Gearfried and Dark Blade's ATKs rise to 3300* Then, I tribute Diamond Dude, Sparkman and Ocean for Destiny Hero Dogma (3900) in Attack Mode. *Stratos' ATK drops to 2500, Enforcer's ATK drops to 3400, Gearfried and Dark Blade's ATKs drop to 2700* Now that a LIGHT and DARK monster are in my Graveyard, I remove them for Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning (3500) in Attack Mode. Let's not forget that with another Warrior-Type monster out, my monsters get stronger still! *Beginning's ATK rises to 4700, Dark Blade and Gearfried's ATKs rise to 2900, Dogma's ATK rises to 4100 and Stratos' ATK rises to 2700 and Phoenix Enforcer's ATK rises to 3800* Now I use his effect, which by preventing him from attacking removes Marshmallon from play! Marshmallon disappears from the field. Stratos, destroy Gamma! *Gamma is destroyed* Dogma, destroy Beta! *Beta is destroyed* Phoenix Enforcer, destroy his Alpha! *Alpha is destroyed* Gearfried, destroy Silent Magician!

"Go Soul Shield!" said Yugi. By paying half my points, the Battle Phase ends! *His LPs drop to 4000*

"Very well, I end my turn," said Gurimo. (1)

"My move," said Yugi. *His LPs drop to 2000* Why did my LPs decrease?

"Dogma's effect halves your points during your Standby Phase following his summoning," said Gurimo.

"I've gotta figure out a way to defeat all of his monsters," said Yugi to himself. First, since my Silent Magician has 5 Spell Counters on it, I can summon Silent Magician LV8 (3500) in Attack Mode. Next, I set 1 card face down. Silent Magician, destroy his Gearfried! *Gearfried is destroyed and Gurimo's LPs drop to 5900 while Beginning's ATK drops to 4500, Dogma's ATK drops to 3900, Dark Blade's ATK drops to 2700, Stratos' ATK drops to 2500, and Phoenix Enforcer's ATK drop to 3600* I will defeat you next turn! (4)

**To be continued…**


	25. The Warrior Returning Alive Part 3

The Warrior Returning Alive (3)

Previously…

"My move," said Yugi. *His LPs drop to 2000* Why did my LPs decrease?

"Dogma's effect halves your points during your Standby Phase following his summoning," said Gurimo.

"I've gotta figure out a way to defeat all of his monsters," said Yugi to himself. First, since my Silent Magician has 5 Spell Counters on it, I can summon Silent Magician LV8 (3500) in Attack Mode. Next, I set 1 card face down. Silent Magician, destroy his Gearfried! *Gearfried is destroyed and Gurimo's LPs drop to 5900 while Beginning's ATK drops to 4500, Dogma's ATK drops to 3900, Dark Blade's ATK drops to 2700, Stratos' ATK drops to 2500, and Phoenix Enforcer's ATK drop to 3600* I will defeat you next turn! (4)

"Really?" asked Gurimo. With only 1 monster to protect you, you will lose for even my Black Luster Soldier of the Beginning can defeat you. Black Luster Soldier, end this!

"I activate Mirror Force!" said Yugi. Your Attack Position monsters are destroyed! *Beginning, Dark Blade, Phoenix Enforcer, Stratos and Dogma are destroyed*

"I play The Warrior Returning Alive to return Stratos to my hand," said Gurimo. Then I summon Stratos in Defense Mode and end my turn. (1)

"I play Magnet Reverse!" said Yugi. It lets me bring back Valkyrion in Attack Mode. *Valkyrion reappears* Valkyrion, destroy his Stratos! *Stratos is destroyed* Silent Magician, direct attack! *Gurimo's LPs drop to 3400* That ends my turn. (4)

"I activate Pot of Greed, giving me 2 cards," said Gurimo. Then I summon Marauding Captain (0400) in Defense Mode. Next, by his effect, I summon a second Marauding Captain in Defense Mode and each of their effects prevents any other Warrior-Type monster from being attacked, which at the moment is my other Marauding Captain but since he's protected by the first Marauding Captain, you can't attack! I end my turn by setting 1 card face down. (0)

"My move," said Yugi. _How can I defeat him with those two monsters out? I must figure out a way to either negate their effects or get rid of one. _I use Valkyrion's effect to bring back my Magnet Warriors in Defense Mode! *Valkyrion disappears and the Magnet Warriors reappear* Then I set 4 cards face down and tribute my Alpha and Gamma for 'Gandora the Dragon of Destruction' (0000) in Attack Mode. Next I activate his effect, which by halving my LPs destroys all cards but himself on the field. Then he gets 300 ATK for each destroyed card! *His LPs drop to 1000 and all other cards on the field are destroyed, raising Gandora's ATK to 3600. Gandora, end this duel! Gurimo's LPs drop to 0*

"Way to go, Yugi!" said Tea`.

"How could I lose?" asked Gurimo. *He collapses and yells as the seal shrinks around him and takes his soul* *Elsewhere…*

"Another of my men has paid for the Oreichalkos," said Dartz. Now it's time for me to defeat him myself! *He walks off* *Meanwhile…*

"Time to heat things up," said Axel. I gotta find me a rival! *He races off* *An hour later…* _Sounds like a starting opponent to try out my deck._

"Uh, do I know you?" asked Joey.

"Of course not," said Axel. That's not what I came here for.

"Then what did ya come here for?" asked Joey.

"To duel you!" said Axel.

"Fine, then let's duel!" said Joey.

"I'll start with Blaze Accelerator," said Axel.

"What Accelerator?" asked Joey.

"Blaze Accelerator and it lets me send 500 ATK or less Pyro-Type monsters to my Grave in order to destroy a monster you control," said Axel. Next I summon Volcanic Slicer (1800) in Attack Mode. Then I use his effect, dealing you 500 damage! *Joey's LPs drop to 7500* Since I can't attack with it this turn, I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (2)

"I summon 'Alligator Sword' (1500) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Then, I play Graceful Dice, which gives my monster 100 ATK times the die result! _It better give me somethin' good or my monster's toast!_

To be continued…


	26. Volcanic Eruption Part 1

Volcanic Eruption (1)

Previously…

"Uh, do I know you?" asked Joey.

"Of course not," said Axel. That's not what I came here for.

"Then what did ya come here for?" asked Joey.

"To duel you!" said Axel.

"Fine, then let's duel!" said Joey.

"I'll start with Blaze Accelerator," said Axel.

"What Accelerator?" asked Joey.

"Blaze Accelerator and it lets me send 500 ATK or less Pyro-Type monsters to my Grave in order to destroy a monster you control," said Axel. Next I summon Volcanic Slicer (1800) in Attack Mode. Then I use his effect, dealing you 500 damage! *Joey's LPs drop to 7500* Since I can't attack with it this turn, I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (2)

"I summon 'Alligator Sword' (1500) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Then, I play Graceful Dice, which gives my monster 100 ATK times the die result! _It better give me somethin' good or my monster's toast! _*The die lands* A 4, alright! *Alligator Sword's ATK rises to 1900* Alligator Sword, destroy his Volcanic Slicer!

"I activate Firewall!" said Axel. With this card, I can negate any of your direct attacks but I gotta remove a Pyro-Type monster in my hand from play and pay 500 points to keep my card in play. *Volcanic Slicer is still destroyed and his LPs drop to 7900*

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Joey. (3)

"First I pay for Firewall," said Axel. *His LPs drop to 7400* Then I use my Blaze Accelerator's effect, which sends Volcanic Scattershot to my Grave, and by Scattershot's effect, deals you 500 damage! *He discards Volcanic Scattershot to his Grave and Joey's LPs drop to 7000* Next, since my Scattershot was sent to my Grave by Blaze Accelerator's effect, I can send two more to my Grave and destroy all monsters you control! *He discards 2 more Volcanic Scattershots and Joey's monster is destroyed* Fortunately for you I can't attack the turn I use Blaze Accelerator's effect. That ends my turn. (0)

"My move," said Joey. I summon Panther Warrior (2000) in Attack Mode. Next, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (2)

"I pay for Firewall," said Axel. *His LPs drop to 6900* Then I send my Blaze Accelerator to my Grave to play Tri-Blaze Accelerator! Basically it works like Blaze Accelerator except that it deals you 500 damage just by sending the monster to the Grave. Next I activate my face down card, Volcanic Force! It sends my Tri-Blaze Accelerator to my Grave for the almighty Volcanic Doomfire (3000) in Attack Mode from my deck! If that's not hot enough for you, I attack your Panther Warrior! *Panther Warrior is destroyed and Joey's LPs drop to 6000* Since my Doomfire destroyed your monster, you take another 500 damage! *Joey's LPs drop to 5500* That ends my turn. (0)

"I play Monster Reborn to revive my Panther Warrior in Attack Mode," said Joey. *Panther Warrior reappears* Next I tribute it for 'Maximum Six' (1900) in Attack Mode.

"That monster's far too weak to come even close to defeating my Doomfire," said Axel.

"Maybe but when he's summoned, his ability activates, forcin' me to roll a die and he gains ATK equal to the die result times 200! *The die lands* A six, so my monster gets 1200 more ATK! *Maximum Six's ATK rises to 3100* Maximum Six, destroy his Doomfire! *Doomfire is destroyed and Axel's LPs drop to 6800* I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (0)

"First I pay for Firewall," said Axel. *His LPs drop to 6300* Then I play Volcanic Shell (0000) in Defense Mode. Next I use his effect to add another Volcanic Shell to my hand from my deck but it costs me 500 points.* His LPs drop to 5800* That ends my turn. (0)

"I summon Marauding Captain (1200) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Captain, destroy Volcanic Shell! *Volcanic Shell is destroyed* Maximum Six, direct attack!

"I remove Volcanic Slicer from my Grave using Firewall!" said Axel.

"I end my turn," said Joey. (0)

"I play Fire Recovery!" said Axel. By discarding my Volcanic Shell, I can revive Volcanic Doomfire from my Grave in Attack Mode! *Doomfire reappears* Doomfire, destroy his Marauding Captain!

To be continued…


	27. Volcanic Eruption Part 2

Volcanic Eruption (2)

Previously…

"I play Monster Reborn to revive my Panther Warrior in Attack Mode," said Joey. *Panther Warrior reappears* Next I tribute it for 'Maximum Six' (1900) in Attack Mode.

"That monster's far too weak to come even close to defeating my Doomfire," said Axel.

"Maybe but when he's summoned, his ability activates, forcin' me to roll a die and he gains ATK equal to the die result times 200! *The die lands* A six, so my monster gets 1200 more ATK! *Maximum Six's ATK rises to 3100* Maximum Six, destroy his Doomfire!*Doomfire is destroyed and Axel's LPs drop to 6800* I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (0)

"I pay for Firewall!" said Axel. *His LPs drop to 5300* Then I play Fire Recovery! By discarding my Volcanic Shell, I can revive Volcanic Doomfire from my Grave in Attack Mode! *Doomfire reappears* Doomfire, destroy his Marauding Captain! *Marauding Captain is destroyed and Joey's LPs drop to 3700. Maximum Six is then destroyed and Joey's LPs drop to 2700* That ends my turn. (0)

"My move," said Joey. _This better be a good card or I've got nothin' to protect myself! _I play Pot of Greed, giving me 2 cards. Then I activate Scapegoat, giving me 4 Goat Tokens (0000 x4) in Defense Mode. Next, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (0)

"First I pay for Firewall," said Axel. *His LPs drop to 4800* Then I summon Fire Trooper (1000) in Attack Mode. *Fire Trooper disappears and Joey's LPs drop to 1700*

"What happened?" asked Joey. Why did I just take 1000 damage and your monster disappear?

"When Fire Trooper's summoned, you take 1000 damage and then it goes to my Graveyard," said Axel. Doomfire, destroy a Goat Token!

"I activate Compensation Mediation!" said Joey. Now you select 2 cards from your Graveyard and set them with this card face down. Then I have to pick one of the three and if I guess my Trap Card, your Battle Phase ends. *Axel shuffles the cards and sets them* The far right! *The card flips up* Yes, it's my card! As a bonus, the cards you chose go on the top of your deck.

"Lucky break," said Axel. I end my turn. (0)

"Alright, here goes!" said Joey. I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (0)

"You're goin' down!" said Axel. I pay for Firewall! *His LPs drop to 4300* Doomfire, destroy one of the tokens!

"I activate Silver Dollar!" said Joey. Thanks to this card, my token can't be destroyed in battle and any damage I would've taken becomes 0.

"I end my turn," said Axel. (1)

"Alright, look out!" said Joey. I summon Time Wizard (0500) in Attack Mode.

"A mere 500 ATK?" asked Axel. My monster has 6 times his ATK.

"I activate his ability!" said Joey. Now I flip a coin and guess which side on the coin lands up. If I'm right, all monsters you control are destroyed but if I'm wrong my monsters are destroyed and I take damage equal to half the ATK of my destroyed monsters. I call Tails! *The coin lands* Tails, just what I needed! *Volcanic Doomfire is destroyed* Time Wizard, direct attack!

"I remove Volcanic Shell in my Grave from play for Firewall!" said Axel.

"I end my turn," said Joey. (0)

"I summon another Volcanic Slicer in Attack Mode," said Axel. Slicer, destroy his Time Wizard! *Time Wizard is destroyed and Joey's LPs drop to 400* That ends my turn. (0)

"I play Monster Reborn to revive your Doomfire!" said Joey. *Doomfire reappears* Doomfire, destroy his Slicer! *Slicer is destroyed and Axel's LPs drop to 3100* Since your monster was destroyed, you take 500 damage! *Axel's LPs drop to 2600* That ends my turn. (0)

"My move and I pay for Firewall!" said Axel. *His LPs drop to 2100* Then I summon Volcanic Blaster (0600) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (0)

"My move," said Joey. I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800) in Attack Mode. Doomfire, destroy his Blaster! *Blaster is destroyed and Axel's LPs drop to 1600*

"When Blaster's destroyed, I can place another Volcanic Blaster on the top of my deck," said Axel. You'll never defeat me in the ring of fire!

To be continued…


	28. Volcanic Eruption Part 3

Volcanic Eruption (3)

Previously…

"I summon another Volcanic Slicer in Attack Mode," said Axel. Slicer, destroy his Time Wizard! *Time Wizard is destroyed and Joey's LPs drop to 400* That ends my turn. (0)

"I play Monster Reborn to revive your Doomfire!" said Joey. *Doomfire reappears* Doomfire, destroy his Slicer! *Slicer is destroyed and Axel's LPs drop to 3100* Since your monster was destroyed, you take 500 damage! *Axel's LPs drop to 2600* That ends my turn. (0)

"My move and I pay for Firewall!" said Axel. *His LPs drop to 2100* Then I summon Volcanic Blaster (0600) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (0)

"My move," said Joey. I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800) in Attack Mode. Doomfire, destroy his Blaster! *Blaster is destroyed and Axel's LPs drop to 1600*

"When Blaster's destroyed, I can place another Volcanic Blaster on the top of my deck," said Axel. You'll never defeat me in the ring of fire!

"Gearfried, direct attack!" said Joey.

"I remove Volcanic Blaster for Firewall!" said Axel.

"I end my turn," said Joey. (0)

"I again pay for Firewall," said Axel. *His LPs drop to 1100* Next I summon another Volcanic Blaster in Defense Mode and end my turn. (0)

"Time to win this duel!" said Joey. I activate Roll of Fate I roll a die and get to draw cards equal to the die's result but I also have to remove an equal number of cards from my deck from play. *The die lands* A 4, so I get 4 cards and I remove 4 cards in my deck from play. Next, I activate Release Restraint, which sends my Gearfried to my Graveyard for Gearfried the Swordmaster (2600) in Attack Mode.

"Big deal, for I have Firewall, which will stop all of your attacks," said Axel.

"You think so, eh?" asked Joey. I activate Legendary Sword, raising my Swordmaster's ATK and DEF by 300! *Swordmaster's stats rise to (2900/2500)* Then, thanks to my Swordmaster's effect, I can destroy 1 of your monsters! *Volcanic Blaster is destroyed* Oh and your Firewall can only stop my attacks if you have enough Pyro-Type monsters in your Graveyard to remove and if you have the LPs to keep it out.

"I'm not worried because the Volcanic Scattershots I sent to my Grave with Tri-Blaze Accelerator are still in my Graveyard, which is more than enough to stop your attacks," said Axel.

"Not when I play this card," said Joey. I tribute Gearfried for Jinzo (2400) in Attack Mode.

"Oh no, now my Firewall is negated!" said Axel.

"That's right and with only 1100 points left, I win after this attack," said Joey. Jinzo, wipe out the rest of his LPs! *Axel's LPs drop to 0* *Meanwhile…*

"Your forecast is looking grim, Kaiba," said Adrian. *He races off* *Elsewhere…*

"What are we going to do, Seto?" asked Mokuba.

"Defeat Dartz's little goon squad," said Kaiba.

"How?" asked Mokuba.

"I have no idea, Mokuba," said Kaiba.

"Who's that?" asked Mokuba. *Kaiba turns to see someone*

"Who are you?" said Kaiba.

"Adrian Geko," said Adrian.

"You're in my way!" said Kaiba.

"Maybe so but I came to duel you and I forecast a 99% chance of defeat!" said Adrian.

"Fine, let's duel!" said Kaiba.

"I summon 'Cloudian - Poison Cloud' (1000) in Defense Mode," said Adrian. Then I play Big Summon Cloud, which at a cost of half my points lets me summon 'Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon' (3000) in Attack Mode. *His LPs drop to 4000* The only downside is that to keep my Spell Card out, I have to discard my and. I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (1)

"I discard my Thunder Dragon to add two more Thunder Dragon cards to my hand," said Kaiba. Then I use Polymerization, discarding them for Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon (2800) in Attack Mode. Thunder Dragon, destroy his Poison Cloud!

To be continued…


	29. Storming the Field Part 1

Storming the Field (1)

Previously…

"Who's that?" asked Mokuba. *Kaiba turns to see someone&

"Who are you?" said Kaiba.

"Adrian Geko," said Adrian.

"You're in my way!" said Kaiba.

"Maybe so but I came to duel you and I forecast a 99% chance of defeat!" said Adrian.

"Fine, let's duel!" said Kaiba.

"I summon 'Cloudian - Poison Cloud' (1000) in Defense Mode," said Adrian. Then I play Big Summon Cloud, which at a cost of half my points lets me summon 'Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon' (3000) in Attack Mode. *His LPs drop to 4000* The only downside is that to keep my Spell Card out, I have to discard my hand at my Standby Phase. I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (1)

"I discard my Thunder Dragon to add two more Thunder Dragon cards to my hand," said Kaiba. Then I use Polymerization, discarding them for Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon (2800) in Attack Mode. Thunder Dragon, destroy his Poison Cloud! *Poison Cloud is destroyed and Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon is then destroyed while Kaiba's LPs drop to 7200* What happened to my LPs and my monster?

"My Poison Cloud's effect simply destroyed your Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon since it was responsible for destroying my monster in battle and since he was destroyed in battle, you take 800 damage," said Adrian.

"I set 2 cards face down and end my turn," said Kaiba. (2)

"Eye of the Typhoon, attack him directly!" said Adrian.

"Not so fast, I activate Shadow Spell!" said Kaiba. Your Cloudian monster loses 700 ATK and cannot switch modes. *Typhoon's ATK drops to 2300*

"I end my turn," said Adrian. (0)

"I draw," said Kaiba. I summon Vorse Raider (1900) in Attack Mode. Then I use Shrink, which halves the ATK of your monster this turn! *Typhoon's ATK drops to 1150* Vorse Raider, remove his cloud from the atmosphere! *Eye of the Typhoon is not destroyed but Adrian's LPs drop to 3250* Why wasn't your monster destroyed?

"It's pretty simple," said Adrian. Like the actual clouds in the sky, you can't destroy them with brute force.

"I end my turn," said Kaiba. *Typhoon's ATK returns to 2300* (1)

"Back to me," said Adrian. I summon 'Cloudian - Sheep Cloud' (0000) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (0)

"How pathetic," said Kaiba. I activate White Dragon Ritual, tributing my Vorse Raider for Paladin of White Dragon (1900) in Attack Mode. Paladin, destroy his Sheep Cloud! *Sheep Cloud is destroyed and two Sheep Cloud Tokens (0000 x2) appear*

"When my Sheep Cloud is destroyed in battle, it summons two Sheep Cloud Tokens," said Adrian.

"Whatever, I use my Paladin's effect, which lets me tribute it for Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. That ends my turn. (0)

"I summon another Sheep Cloud in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Adrian. (0)

"I activate Pot of Greed, so I get 2 cards," said Kaiba. Next I activate Silent Doom, letting me summon Vorse Raider in Defense Mode. *Vorse Raider appears* Then I tribute Vorse Raider for Kaiser Glider (2400) in Attack Mode. Glider, destroy his Sheep Cloud! *Sheep Cloud is destroyed and two Sheep Cloud Tokens appear* Blue-Eyes, destroy a token! *The token is destroyed* That ends my turn. (0)

"I tribute my 3 tokens for 'Cloudian - Nimbusman' (1000) in Attack Mode," said Adrian.

"You wasted three tributes for that?" asked Kaiba. Guess you want to lose.

"Actually, I was planning on winning and thanks to Nimbusman's effect, for each monster I tributed to play him, he gets a Fog Counter and for each Fog Counter on the field, he gets 500 more ATK! *Nimbusman's ATK rises to 2500* Nimbusman, destroy his Kaiser Glider! *Kaiser Glider is destroyed and Kaiba's LPs drop to 7100* That ends my turn. (0)

"Your Nimbusman won't defeat my Blue-Eyes," said Kaiba. Blue-Eyes, destroy Nimbusman!

To be continued…


	30. Storming the Field Part 2

Storming the Field (2)

Previously…

"I tribute my 3 tokens for 'Cloudian - Nimbusman' (1000) in Attack Mode," said Adrian.

"You wasted three tributes for that?" asked Kaiba. Guess you want to lose.

"Actually, I was planning on winning and thanks to Nimbusman's effect, for each monster I tributed to play him, he gets a Fog Counter and for each Fog Counter on the field, he gets 500 more ATK! *Nimbusman's ATK rises to 2500* Nimbusman, destroy his Kaiser Glider! *Kaiser Glider is destroyed and Kaiba's LPs drop to 7100* That ends my turn. (0)

"Your Nimbusman won't defeat my Blue-Eyes," said Kaiba. Blue-Eyes, attack Nimbusman! *Nimbusman is not destroyed but Adrian's LPs drop to 2750* That ends my turn. (0)

"Alright, my move," said Adrian. I summon 'Cloudian - Ghost Fog' (0000) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (0)

"I summon Kaiser Sea Horse (1700) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Sea Horse, destroy his Ghost Fog! *Ghost Fog is destroyed*

"Thanks for destroying my Ghost Fog because by doing so, it puts Fog Counters on your monsters equal to your Sea Horse's level, which is 4 and since there are 4 more Fog Counters, Nimbusman gets an additional 2000 ATK! *Nimbusman's ATK rises to 4500*

"I switch Blue-Eyes to Defense Mode and end my turn," said Kaiba. (0)

"Nimbusman, destroy his Sea Horse!" said Adrian. *Sea Horse is destroyed and Kaiba's LPs drop to 5800. Nimbusman's ATK drops to 3500* Next I activate one of my face down cards, 'Natural Disaster'! With Natural Disaster, you take 500 damage every time a Cloudian monster's effect destroys at least 1 card you control! That ends my turn. (1)

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Kaiba. (0)

"I activate 'Summon Cloud'," said Adrian. If I don't control any monsters during my Main Phase, I can play a Cloudian Monster from my hand or Graveyard but if I summon one from my Grave, my Summon Cloud is destroyed. Nimbusman, destroy Blue-Eyes!

"I activate Enemy Controller, which switches your monster to Defense Mode," said Kaiba. *Nimbusman switches to Defense Mode and is destroyed* What happened to your monster?

"If a Cloudian monster is changed to Defense Position it is destroyed," said Adrian. However, not all of my Cloudians have that ability. I end my turn. (0)

"First I switch my Blue-Eyes to Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Then I summon Pitch-Dark Dragon (1600) in Attack Mode. Blue-Eyes, attack his Eye of the Typhoon! *Eye of the Typhoon is not destroyed but Adrian's LPs drop to 2050* That ends my turn. (0)

"First I Special Summon Cloudian Sheep Cloud from my Grave in Defense Mode thanks to Summon Cloud," said Adrian. *Sheep Cloud appears and Summon Cloud is destroyed* Then, I reveal my Trap Card Rain Storm, which by dropping 2000 ATK from my Eye of the Typhoon, I can destroy 2 cards you control and I choose your 2 monsters! *Typhoon's ATK drops to 300 and Pitch-Dark Dragon as well as Blue-Eyes are destroyed* That ends my turn. (1)

"Time to finish you off!" said Kaiba. I summon X-Head Cannon (1800) in Attack Mode. Cannon, attack Eye of the Typhoon! *Typhoon is not destroyed and Adrian's LPs drop to 550* That ends my turn. (0)

"I tribute my Eye of the Typhoon and my Sheep Cloud for another Eye of the Typhoon in Attack Mode," said Adrian. *Shadow Spell is destroyed* Eye of the Typhoon, destroy X-Head Cannon!

"Game over for I activate Ring of Destruction!" said Kaiba. It lets me destroy your Eye of the Typhoon and deals both of us 3000 damage! *Eye of the Typhoon is destroyed and Adrian's LPs drop to 0 while Kaiba's LPs drop to 2800* *His Bio-Band activates and he collapses* *Elsewhere…*

"Alright, where are you hiding!" said Chazz. Come out so you can get chazzed! *Dartz appears*

"So you wish to duel me, do you?" asked Dartz.

"You better believe it!" said Chazz.

"Very well, let's duel!" said Dartz.

"I'll start," said Chazz. I summon Y- Dragon Head (1500) in Attack Mode. Then I use Enchanting Fitting Room! For 800 points, I pick up 4 cards and summon any Normal Monsters below level 4!

To be continued…


	31. Chazzed Princeton Part 1

Chazzed Princeton (1)

Previously…

"Time to finish you off!" said Kaiba. I summon X-Head Cannon (1800) in Attack Mode. Cannon, attack Eye of the Typhoon! *Typhoon is not destroyed and Adrian's LPs drop to 550* That ends my turn. (0)

"I tribute my Eye of the Typhoon and my Sheep Cloud for another Eye of the Typhoon in Attack Mode," said Adrian. *Shadow Spell is destroyed* Eye of the Typhoon, destroy X-Head Cannon!

"Game over for I activate Ring of Destruction!" said Kaiba. It lets me destroy your Eye of the Typhoon and deals both of us 3000 damage! *Eye of the Typhoon is destroyed and Adrian's LPs drop to 0 while Kaiba's LPs drop to 2800* *His Bio-Band activates and he collapses* *Elsewhere…*

"Alright, where are you hiding!" said Chazz. Come out so you can get chazzed! Dartz appears.

"So you wish to duel me, do you?" asked Dartz.

"You better believe it!" said Chazz.

"Very well, let's duel!" said Dartz.

"I'll start," said Chazz. I summon Y- Dragon Head (1500) in Attack Mode. Then I use Enchanting Fitting Room! For 800 points, I pick up 4 cards and summon any Normal Monsters below level 4! *His LPs drop to 7200* I summon Ojama Green (1000), Ojama Black (1000) and Ojama Yellow (1000) all in Defense Mode! Finally, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (3)

"I draw," said Dartz. I summon Oreichalkos Malevolence (1500) in Attack Mode. Then I activate the Seal of Oreichalkos! With this card, all of my monsters gain 500 ATK and I can possess up to 10 monsters at one time! *Malevolence's ATK rises to 2000* Oreichalkos Malevolence, destroy Ojama Yellow! *Ojama Yellow changes to Attack Mode and is destroyed, reducing Chazz's LPs to 6000*

"How did my LPs drop if my monster was in Defense Mode?" asked Chazz.

"My monster's effect simply changed your monster to Attack Mode," said Dartz. I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (2)

"Fine, I draw," said Chazz. I play Tribute to the Doomed, which by dropping a card from my hand, destroys your monster! *Malevolence is destroyed* Next I summon V-Tiger Jet (1600) in Attack Mode. V-Tiger Jet, attack directly! *Dartz's LPs drop to 6400* Y-Dragon Head, direct attack! *Dartz's LPs drop to 4900* That ends my turn. (1)

"My move," said Dartz. First I pay 500 points to summon Oreichalkos Kyutora (0500) in Defense Mode. *His LPs drop to 4400* Then I summon Oreichalkos Gigas (0900) in Attack Mode.

"So you just summoned two monsters who can't even take my V-Tiger Jet out?" asked Chazz.

"Gigas, attack V-Tiger Jet!" said Dartz. *Gigas is destroyed*

"Why did you destroy your own monster and why didn't you take damage?" asked Chazz.

"You'll find out in due time," said Dartz. Now then I activate Oreichalkos Deutoros! This Field Spell sends my Seal of Oreichalkos to my Graveyard and while it's in my control, I get 500 points each turn for each monster I control. In addition, I can cancel out a direct attack by tributing 1 of my monsters. That ends my turn. (0)

"Whatever," said Chazz. I play Z-Metal Tank (1500) in Attack Mode. Z-Metal Tank, destroy Kyutora! *Kyutora is destroyed*

"Since you destroy Kyutora, I can bring out 3 new monsters, Oreichalkos Shunoros (1200) in Defense Mode and, Oreichalkos Dexia (0500) and Oreichalkos Aristeros (0500) in Attack Mode," said Dartz.

"V-Tiger Jet, destroy Shunoros!" said Chazz. *Shunoros' ATK drops to 0 and is destroyed. Dartz laughs* What are you laughing at?

"You have allowed me to summon the ultimate monster!" said Dartz. I reduce my LPs to 0 and summon Divine Serpent (∞) in Attack Mode. *His LPs drop to 0*

"Wait a sec, you have no points, so I automatically win!" said Chazz.

"Thanks to my card's effect, I stay in the game as long as he's not destroyed and to attack, I must send the top 10 cards from my deck to my Graveyard," said Dartz.

"First, I bring back Gigas from my Graveyard!" said Dartz. *Gigas reappears and his ATK rises to 1400* Thanks to Gigas' ability, if he's sent to my Graveyard, by skipping my Draw Phase, he returns to my field with an additional 500 ATK. Divine Serpent, destroy his V-Tiger Jet and end this duel! *V-Tiger Jet is destroyed and Chazz's LPs drop to 0* *The Seal shrinks around him and takes his soul. Dartz laughs*


	32. Spellbinding Circle Part 1

Spellbinding Circle (1)

*Inside Battle City…*

"Let's go take down Dartz!" said Yugi.

"You sure?" asked Joey.

"Yes, it's time to get rid of him once and for all!" said Yugi.

"You can't!" said Tea`. Don't you remember how dangerous he is?

"Yeah but at least he'll be gone once I win," said Yugi.

"Who knows how many souls he's captured," said Tea`.

"We'll find out once we get there," said Yugi. *They race off* *Meanwhile…*

"Just one more soul and the Great Leviathan can be reborn," said Dartz. With the soul of the Pharaoh in his spiritual world, I'll have to deal with the real Yugi Muto instead but that won't matter once the Great Leviathan is reborn. *He turns to see Yugi and the gang* So at last, I can finish what I started centuries ago!

"Dartz!" yelled Yugi. It's time to put an end to your evil plans once and for all!

"Evil?" asked Dartz. What we are doing is **saving** mankind from destruction!

"You call stealing souls from everyone in town **saving** mankind?" asked Yugi.

"Yes for it means that I will be able to store the world to what it once was," said Dartz.

"The world's fine the way it is," said Yugi.

"You seem to be misinformed," said Dartz. What you see in people isn't their true form, everyone on Earth, including you and your friends, has a darker side. It just has to be let loose.

"I won't let that happen!" said Yugi.

"Fine, then we duel and when I win, I will unleash the Great Leviathan!" said Dartz.

"Not going to happen!" said Yugi.

"I'll start with Oreichalkos Gigas (0400) in Attack Mode," said Dartz. Then I play the card to put the final piece of my plan in motion…the Seal of Oreichalkos! Now all my monsters receive a bonus! *Gigas' ATK rises to 900* Plus, the number of monsters I can control at one time becomes 10! Next I activate Oreichalkos Mirror, which by tossing out my Timeater, lets me summon Mirror Knight Calling (0500) in Attack Mode. Thanks to its effect, it summons four Mirror Knight Tokens (0500 x4) in Attack Mode. Finally, I send my Seal to my Graveyard to activate Oreichalkos Deutoros! It grants me 500 points for every monster I control during my turns and if you try to directly attack me, I can tribute a monster I control to negate your monster's effect and destroy your monster. That ends my turn. (0)

"I summon Silent Magician LV4 (1000) in Defense Mode," said Yugi. Then I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (3)

"Time for the fun to begin!" said Dartz.

"Since you drew, my Silent Magician gets 500 ATK!" said Yugi. *Silent Magician's ATK rises to 1500*

"First, since I have 6 monsters out, I get 3000 LPs!" said Dartz. *His LPs rise to 11,000* Next, I summon Oreichalkos Malevolence (2000) in Attack Mode. Malevolence, destroy Silent Magician!

"I activate Soul Shield!" said Yugi. Your Battle Phase ends but I must pay half my points. *His LPs drop to 4000*

"No matter, it'll now be that much easier for my victory," said Dartz. I end my turn. (0)

"I summon Marshmallon (0500) in Defense Mode," said Yugi. Next I play Marshmallon Glasses, which makes Marshmallon your only attack target. Finally, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (1)

"A mere 500 DEF won't keep me from getting to your LPs," said Dartz. His LPs rise to 14,500. Malevolence, attack Marshmallon!

"Sorry but Marshmallon's invincible in battle," said Yugi.

"That won't matter, take a look," said Dartz. *Marshmallon switches to Attack Mode* When Malevolence attacks a Defense Position monster, I can change it to Attack Mode. *Yugi's LPs drop to 2300* Knights attack!

"I activate Mirror Force!" said Yugi. Your Attack Position monsters are destroyed!

"Alright, Yugi!" said Tea`. Way to take out those Mirror Knights!

"You may get rid of my monsters, but you'll never defeat me!" said Dartz. *He laughs*

To be continued…


	33. Spellbinding Circle Part 2

Spellbinding Circle (2)

Previously…

"Dartz!" yelled Yugi. It's time to put an end to your evil plans once and for all!

"Evil?" asked Dartz. What we are doing is **saving** mankind from destruction!

"The world's fine the way it is," said Yugi.

"You seem to be misinformed," said Dartz. What you see in people isn't their true form, everyone on Earth, including you and your friends, has a darker side. It just has to be let loose.

"Not going to happen!" said Yugi.

"First, since I have 6 monsters out, I get 3000 LPs!" said Dartz. *His LPs rise to 11,000* Next, I summon Oreichalkos Malevolence (2000) in Attack Mode. Malevolence, destroy Silent Magician!

"I activate Mirror Force!" said Yugi. Your Attack Position monsters are destroyed!

"Alright, Yugi!" said Tea`. Way to take out those Mirror Knights!

"You may get rid of my monsters, but you'll never defeat me!" said Dartz. *He laughs* I end my turn. (0)

"I summon Queen's Knight (1500) in Attack Mode," said Yugi. Then I switch my Silent Magician to Attack Mode. Silent Magician and Queen's Knight, direct attacks! *Dartz's LPs drop to 8000* That ends my turn. (1)

"Gigas return!" said Dartz. *His LPs rise to 8500 and Gigas' ATK rises to 1400*That ends my turn. (0)

"Alright, my move!" said Yugi. I summon King's Knight (1600) in Attack Mode. Then, by King's Knight's effect, I can summon Jack's Knight (1900) from my deck in Attack Mode. Queen's Knight, destroy Gigas! *Gigas is destroyed and Dartz' LPs drop to 8400* King's and Jack's Knights, direct attacks! *Dartz's LPs drop to 4900* That ends my turn. (1)

"Gigas return once again!" said Dartz. *Gigas reappears and his ATK rises to 1900 while Dartz' LPs rise to 5400* Gigas, destroy King's Knight! *King's Knight is destroyed and Yugi's LPs drop to 2000* That ends my turn. (0)

"I summon Green Gadget (0600) in Defense Mode," said Yugi. By his effect, I can add Red Gadget to my hand. Then I play Swords of Revealing Light, which protects my monsters from your attacks for 3 turns. That ends my turn. (1)

"I summon Oreichalkos Kyutora (0500) in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Dartz. (0)

"Time to win this!" said Yugi. I summon Red Gadget (1500) in Defense Mode and with his effect, I add Yellow Gadget to my hand. That ends my turn. (1)

"With 2 monsters out, I gain 3000 LPs!" said Dartz. *His LPs rise to 8400* Next I activate Oreichalkos Tritos! With this card, you can't use Spell or Trap Cards against me!

"How can Yugi win without his Spells and Traps?" asked Tea`.

"He can, he'll find a way," said Joey.

"I end my turn," said Dartz. (0)

"I draw," said Yugi. _How can I win without the use of my Spell or Trap Cards?_ I end my turn. (2)

"Good then, it's my draw," said Dartz. *His LPs rise to 11,400* Next, I activate Ritual Weapon, giving my Calling 1500 ATK and DEF! *Calling's stats rise to (2000/1500)* That ends my turn. *Swords is destroyed* (0)

"If I don't defeat him soon, he'll become unstoppable!" said Yugi to himself. I tribute my Jack's Knight for Catapult Turtle (2000) in Defense Mode. Then, I tribute Queen's Knight for Catapult Turtle's effect! You take half her ATK! *Queen's Knight disappears and Dartz's LPs drop to 10,650*.Next I activate my face down card, Stronghold the Moving Fortress! It becomes a monster with 2000 DEF but with all 3 Gadgets out, it has 3000 ATK! Stronghold, destroy Gigas! *Gigas is destroyed* Why didn't you take damage?

"Kyutora's effect reduces any Battle Damage I take to 0," said Dartz.

"I end my turn," said Yugi. (1)

"Then another round of your demise," said Dartz. Gigas return! *Gigas returns, it's ATK rises to 2400 and his LPs rise to 13,650* Gigas, destroy his Stronghold! *Gigas is destroyed*

"What's up with dat?" asked Joey. That Oreichalkos thing must have sealed his brain away!

"What they don't realize is that I'm planning to destroy Yugi with my ultimate weapon!" said Dartz to himself. _Once it emerges, Yugi will be sealed away forever and I can awaken the Great Leviathan! _*He laughs*

To be continued…


	34. Spellbinding Circle Part 3

Spellbinding Circle (3)

Previously…

"I summon Oreichalkos Kyutora (0500) in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Dartz. (0)

"Time to win this!" said Yugi. I summon Red Gadget (1500) in Defense Mode and with his effect, I add Yellow Gadget to my hand. That ends my turn. (1)

"With 6 monsters out, I gain 2000 LPs!" said Dartz. *His LPs rise to 9450* Next I activate Oreichalkos Tritos! With this card, you can't use Spell or Trap Cards against me!

"How can Yugi win without his Spells and Traps?" asked Tea`.

"He can, he'll find a way," said Joey.

"What they don't realize is that I'm planning to destroy Yugi with my ultimate weapon!" said Dartz to himself. _Once it emerges, Yugi will be sealed away forever and I can awaken the Great Leviathan! _*He laughs* I end my turn. (0)

"Stronghold, destroy Kyutora!" said Yugi. *Kyutora is destroyed*

"Due to your generous act, I Special Summon Oreichalkos Shunoros (2200) in Attack Mode as well as Oreichalkos Dexia and Oreichalkos Aristeros (0500 x2) in Attack Mode," said Dartz.

"I end my turn," said Yugi. (2)

"Then for me, another 2000 LPs!" said Dartz. *His LPs rise to 11,450*

"No matter, I end my turn," said Dartz. (1)

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Yugi. Then I switch Marshmallon to Defense Mode and end my turn. (0)

"I'm indestructible!" said Dartz. *His LPs rise to 13,450* I play Twin-Bow Centaur. This card lets me flip a coin, call heads or tails and choose a monster from both of our fields. If I'm right, your monster is destroyed and you take damage equal to its ATK but if I'm wrong, my monster is destroyed and I take damage equal to its ATK. I use its effect and select your Marshmallon and my Gigas! Tails! *The coin lands* Heads? *Gigas is destroyed and his LPs drop to 11,050* Fortunately for you, I must now end my turn. (1)

"I activate Card of Sanctity, giving us both cards until our hands hold 6!" said Yugi. Next, I Special Summon Watapon (0200) in Defense Mode since a card effect added it to my hand. Then, I play Monster Reborn to revive Catapult Turtle from my Graveyard in Defense Mode Then I tribute Watapon and Catapult Turtle for Buster Blader (2600) in Attack Mode. Buster Blader, destroy Shunoros! *Shunoros' ATK drops to 0 and is destroyed* Why didn't your LPs drop without Kyutora on the field?

"Your attack was redirected to my Oreichalkos Dexia and since it was attacked, Shunoros lost all of its ATK and was destroyed, however, you have now allowed me to unleash something even more powerful! *His LPs drop to 0*

"What is it?" asked Yugi.

"It can't be good," said Joey. Wait a sec, Dartz's LPs drop to 0, so does that mean Yugi won?

"You would like to think so, wouldn't you?" asked Dartz. Meet Divine Serpent (∞) in Attack Mode! Thanks to its effect, I don't lose the duel!

"Infinite ATK points?" asked Tristan. That's enough to wipe out Yugi's LPs!

"Exactly and I will finally take his soul and bring forth the Great Leviathan!" said Dartz.

"I set 2 cards face down and end my turn," said Yugi. (1)

"Before I attack, I get a 1000 point bonus," said Dartz. *His LPs rise to 1000* Then I use Twin-Bow Centaur, targeting your Marshmallon and my Divine Serpent! Heads! *The coin lands* Heads it is. *Marshmallon is destroyed and Yugi's LPs drop to 1700* That ends my turn. (2)

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Yugi. (1)

"Divine Serpent, end this duel!" said Dartz.

"Oh man, this is it, Yugi's going to lose!" said Tristan. *Buster Blader is destroyed*

"I win!" said Dartz.

"Not quite," said Yugi. Take a closer look! *Buster Blader reappears and his LPs remain unchanged*

"What, but I already destroyed that monster!" said Dartz.

"Maybe but I activated Mirage Ruler, which restored my LPs to what they were at the beginning of this turn and re-summoned all my monsters destroyed this turn. This duel's not over yet!

To be continued…


	35. Spellbinding Circle Part 4

Spellbinding Circle (4)

Previously…

"Divine Serpent, end this duel!" said Dartz.

"Oh man, this is it, Yugi's going to lose!" said Tristan. *Buster Blader is destroyed*

"I win!" said Dartz.

"Not quite," said Yugi. Take a closer look! *Buster Blader reappears and his LPs remain unchanged*

"What, but I already destroyed that monster!" said Dartz.

"Maybe but I activated Mirage Ruler, which restored my LPs to what they were at the beginning of this turn and re-summoned all my monsters destroyed this turn. This duel's not over yet!

"You got lucky," said Dartz. I end my turn. (3)

"Alright, this is my last shot to defeat him!" said Yugi to himself. _Just what I needed!_ I activate Soul Taker, it destroys your monster for 1000 LPs to you! *Divine Serpent is destroyed but Dartz's LPs rise to 2000* I win!

"No, I came so close to taking your soul!" said Dartz. *The seal takes his soul* *Minutes later, Yugi's Bio-band activates and he collapses* *Elsewhere…*

"With those goons out of the way, my tournament can start!" said Kaiba. *Meanwhile…*

"I'm waiting for you, Joey," said Alice. When I defeat you, you'll see that the world is full of nothing but despair! *In Battle City…*

"Way to take out that evil freak, Dartz, Yug!" said Joey.

"Thanks, Joey," said Yugi. I couldn't have won without you all being there to support me.

"That's what friends are for," said Joey. *He sees a little girl* Who's that?

"It looks like a little girl," said Yugi.

"It _is_ a little girl," said Tea`. Hi, uh who are you?

"The name is Alice and I've come here to duel Joey Wheeler!" said Alice.

"Bring it!" said Joey.

"I'll start with Doll-Part Gold (0000) in Defense Mode," said Alice. Next I play Cursed Dollhouse! You'll find out what it does shortly but that ends my turn. (4)

"I summon Time Wizard (0500) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Time Wizard, destroy Doll Part Gold! *Doll Part Gold is destroyed* I place 2 cards face down and end my move. (3)

"I play Alice the Wandering Doll (1000) in Defense Mode," said Alice. Then I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (2)

"Alright, look out!" said Joey. I summon Rocket Warrior (1500) in Attack Mode. Rocket Warrior, destroy Alice the Wandering Doll! *Alice is not destroyed and his LPs drop to 7500*

"Sorry, but Alice can't be destroyed in battle and since you attacked her, she deals you 500 damage and reappears on your field. *Alice disappears, then reappears on Joey's field*

"You're outta monsters so Time Wizard, direct attack!" said Joey. *Alice's LPs drop to 7500*

"Thanks for with Alice on your field, I can Special Summon Doll Part Pink (0000) in Attack Mode," said Alice.

"I end my turn," said Joey. (3)

"First I activate my face down card, Soul Resurrection, letting me revive Doll Part Gold in Defense Mode," said Alice. Next I attack your Time Wizard with Doll Part Pink!

"What, but my monster has more ATK!" said Joey. *Doll Part Pink is destroyed and Alice's LPs drop to 7000*

"Since my Doll Part was destroyed in battle, I activate my other face down card, Necro-Doll Meister!" said Alice. With it, I can play Doll Part Blue and Doll Part Red (0000 x2) in Attack Mode from my deck. Next I summon another Doll Part Pink in Attack Mode. Then, I play Marionette Burial, which tributes my Doll Parts for Doll Chimera (0000) in Attack Mode.

"All that for a monster with zero ATK?" asked Joey What's the deal?

"The deal is that for every Doll Part monster in my Grave, my Chimera gets 400 ATK," said Alice. *Chimera's ATK rises to 2000* Chimera, destroy his Time Wizard!

"I activate Silver Dollar!" said Joey. I don't take damage and my monster stays on the field!

To be continued…


	36. Alice the Evil Doll Part 1

Alice the Evil Doll (1)

Previously…

"You're outta monsters so Time Wizard, direct attack!" said Joey. *Alice's LPs drop to 7500*

"Since my Doll Part was destroyed in battle, I activate my other face down card, Necro-Doll Meister!" said Alice. With it, I can play Doll Part Blue and Doll Part Red (0000 x2) in Attack Mode from my deck. Next I summon another Doll Part Pink in Attack Mode. Then, I play Marionette Burial, which tributes my Doll Parts for Doll Chimera (0000) in Attack Mode.

"All that for a monster with zero ATK?" asked Joey What's the deal?

"The deal is that for every Doll Part monster in my Grave, my Chimera gets 400 ATK," said Alice. *Chimera's ATK rises to 2000* Chimera, destroy his Time Wizard!

"I activate Silver Dollar!" said Joey. I don't take damage and my monster stays on the field!

"You got lucky," said Alice. I end my turn. You'll soon discover that the world is a pit of despair! (0)

"You're outta your mind, not everyone is unhappy," said Joey.

"The whole "smile" is just an illusion," said Alice.

"If I can't snap you out, maybe my monsters will!" said Joey. I play Pot of Greed, so that's two cards for me. Next, I tribute your doll and my Time Wizard for Red-Eyes B. Dragon (2400) in Attack Mode. Red-Eyes, destroy her Doll Chimera! *Doll Chimera is destroyed and Alice's LPs drop to 6600* *Doll Chimera then reappears* That freaky thing is back, but how?

"By sending 2 Doll Part monsters from my deck to my Grave, my Chimera returns and with two more Doll Part monsters in my Grave, my monster gets 800 more ATK!" said Alice. *Doll Chimera's ATK rises to 2800*

"I set 2 cards face down and end my turn," said Joey. (2)

"I play Doll Hammer," said Alice. It destroys my Chimera and lets me draw twice. *Doll Chimera is destroyed* Your Red-Eyes is changed to Defense Mode! Then, I send another two Doll Part monsters to my Grave to bring my monster back! *Doll Chimera reappears and its ATK rises to 3600* Doll Chimera, destroy his Red-Eyes!

"I activate Vow of Tribe!" said Joey. Since the number of monsters we control is equal the Battle Phase ends!.

"Fine, I end my turn," said Alice. (2)

"I summon Goblin Attack Force (2300) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Next I play Red-Eyes Transmigration, which tributes my two monsters for Lord of the Red (2400) in Attack Mode.

"Big deal, my monster has more points," said Alice.

"I end my turn," said Joey. (0)

"Chimera, destroy Lord of the Red!" said Alice.

"I activate Scapegoat!" said Joey. It places four goat tokens (0000 x4) in Defense Mode.

"That won't stop my attack," said Alice.

"Maybe my other face down card will!" said Joey. Go Graceful Dice! This card forces me to roll a die and the result is multiplied by 100 and added to my monster's ATK. *The die lands* A 3! *Red's ATK rises to 2700*

"Your monster still isn't strong enough," said Alice.

"It doesn't have to be," said Joey. Since 2 Spell Cards were activated in one turn, every other monster is destroyed! *Doll Chimera is destroyed*

"You forget, for all I have to do is toss two more Doll Parts and my Chimera returns," said Alice. *Doll Chimera reappears and its ATK rises to 4400* Chimera, destroy Lord of the Red! *Lord of the Red is destroyed and Joey's LPs drop to 5800* I play Door to Mirror Land! With Alice the Wandering Doll in my Grave, I can summon Ecila the Lovely Bisque Doll (1000) in Attack Mode.

"Only 1000 ATK points?" asked Joey. I've seen worse!

"Maybe but I think you'll change your mind," said Alice. Ecilia gets 1000 ATK for every 4 Doll Part monsters in my Grave! *Ecilia's ATK rises to 2000* That ends my turn. (1)

"My move," said Joey. _I gotta draw somethin' good or it's over for me!_ _Gilford the Lightning won't help now, so I'll just have to sit tight this turn. _I end my turn. _My next draw better be good! _(1)

To be continued…


	37. Alice the Evil Doll Part 2

Alice the Evil Doll (2)

Previously…

"I play Doll Hammer," said Alice. It destroys my Chimera and lets me draw twice. *Doll Chimera is destroyed* Your Red-Eyes is changed to Defense Mode! Then, I send another two Doll Part monsters to my Grave to bring my monster back! *Doll Chimera reappears and its ATK rises to 3600* Doll Chimera, destroy his Red-Eyes!

"I activate Scapegoat!" said Joey. It places four goat tokens (0000 x4) in Defense Mode.

"That won't stop my attack," said Alice.

"Maybe my other face down card will!" said Joey. Go Graceful Dice! This card forces me to roll a die and the result is multiplied by 100 and added to my monster's ATK. *The die lands* A 3! *Red's ATK rises to 2700*

"Fine, I end my turn," said Alice. (2)

"My move," said Joey. _I gotta draw somethin' good or it's over for me!_ _Gilford the Lightning won't help now, so I'll just have to sit tight this turn. _I end my turn. _My next draw better be good! _(1)

"Doll Chimera and Ecila, destroy tokens!" said Alice. *Two tokens are destroyed* That ends my turn. (3)

"This better be good or she'll be able to get to my LPs if she summons another monster!" said Joey to himself. Here goes! I play Roll of Fate! I roll a die and the result lets me draw that many cards and remove that many from my deck from play! *The die lands* A 4, so four cards! I play Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800) in Attack Mode.

"Big deal, it's too weak to take out either one of my monsters," said Alice.

"That's why I have this card, Release Restraint!" said Joey. It tribute Gearfried for Gearfried the Swordmaster (2600) in Attack Mode. Next I equip him with Legendary Sword, raising his ATK and DEF by 300! *Swordmaster's stats become (2900/2500)* Since he was equipped with a Spell Card, I can destroy a monster on the field and I choose your Chimera!

"Why, it'll come back stronger," said Alice.

"No, actually, it won't come back at all since you already have 3 of multiple Doll Part monsters in your Grave, meaning you could only discard 1!" said Joey. *Chimera is destroyed* Swordmaster, destroy her Ecila! *Ecila is destroyed and Alice's LPs drop to 5700* That ends my turn. (1)

"I summon my last Doll Part Pink in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Alice. (3)

"Fine, then I play Monster Reborn to revive Lord of the Red in Attack Mode!" said Joey. *Lord of the Red appears* Lord of the Red, take out her Doll Part! *Doll Part Pink is destroyed* Gearfried the Swordmaster, attack directly! *Alice's LPs drop to 2800* That ends my turn. (1)

"I play another Alice the Wandering Doll in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Alice. (3)

"I activate Premature Burial, which for 800 of my points lets me revive Gearfried in Attack Mode," said Joey. *Gearfried appears and his LPs drop to 5000* Then I tribute my 3 monsters for Gilford the Lightning (2800) in Attack Mode and since I summoned him by tributing 3 monsters, your monsters are destroyed! *Alice the Wandering Doll is destroyed* Gilford, attack directly and end this duel! *Alice's LPs drop to 0 and she collapses* *His Bio-Band activates and he also collapses*

"Joey!" the gang yelled. *Meanwhile…*

"Well, Zane, up for a challenge?" asked Aster.

"Why?" asked Zane.

"Why not?" asked Aster. After all, it'll give me a chance to see what you've got.

"Fine," said Zane. I'll duel you if you agree to wear these during the match.

"What are they?" asked Aster.

"Shock cuffs," said Zane. (Note: This is the name I'll use for the black spiked cuffs Zane uses.)

"Whatever," said Aster. *They both put on the cuffs* I think I'll begin with Pot of Greed, so that's two cards. Next I play Destiny Draw, giving me 2 more cards by throwing out my Destiny Hero Malicious. Then I remove Malicious to play Destiny Hero Malicious (0800) in Defense Mode. Now I summon Destiny Hero Diamond Dude (1600) in Defense Mode. Finally, I set 2 cards face down and take a break. Show me your skills! (4)

To be continued…


	38. Destiny Draw Part 1

Destiny Draw (1)

Previously…

"I activate Premature Burial, which for 800 of my points lets me revive Gearfried in Attack Mode," said Joey. *Gearfried appears and his LPs drop to 5000* Then I tribute my 3 monsters for Gilford the Lightning (2800) in Attack Mode and since I summoned him by tributing 3 monsters, your monsters are destroyed! *Alice the Wandering Doll is destroyed* Gilford, attack directly and end this duel! *Alice's LPs drop to 0 and she collapses* *His Bio-Band activates and he also collapses*

"Well, Zane, up for a challenge?" asked Aster.

"Fine," said Zane. I'll duel you if you agree to wear these during the match.

"Whatever," said Aster. *They both put on the cuffs* I think I'll begin with Pot of Greed, so that's two cards. Next I play Destiny Draw, giving me 2 more cards by throwing out my Destiny Hero Malicious. Then I remove Malicious to play Destiny Hero Malicious (0800) in Defense Mode. Now I summon Destiny Hero Diamond Dude (1600) in Defense Mode. Finally, I set 2 cards face down and take a break. Show me your skills! (4)

"Watch what you say, you might get it!" said Zane. I draw and play Future Fusion! It allows me to summon a Fusion Monster in two turns but I must toss some Fusion Material Monsters to my Grave. I send Cyber Dragon and nine other Machines to my Grave! Then again, why wait for I play Overload Fusion, which removes my Machine-Type monsters in my Grave from play for Chimeratech Overdragon (?) in Attack Mode! For each monster used to summon him, Chimeratech gets 800 ATK and DEF! *Chimeratech's stats rise to 7200* His ability also sends all cards I control to the Grave. *Future Fusion is destroyed* Chimeratech, destroy both his monsters!

"Sorry, dude, but monster can only attack one unless they say otherwise," said Aster.

"Yeah, well my card **does** say otherwise!" said Zane. For each monster used to summon it, it can attack that many monsters you control! Chimeratech, finish off his monsters! *Aster's monsters are destroyed* I set 2 cards face down to end my turn. (2)

"I play Destiny Hero - Defender (2700) in Defense Mode," said Aster. Next, I tribute my monsters for Destiny Hero - Plasma (1900) in Attack Mode. *Chimeratech's stats drops to 0*

"What happened to my monster's stats?" asked Zane. What did you do to my monster?

"It's Plasma's ability," said Aster. He negates the effects of Effect Monsters you control. Plasma, destroy his Chimeratech!

"I activate Power Wall!" said Zane. By sending the top cards from my deck to my Grave, I can reduce damage I take by 100 points per card so I discard 19 cards! *Chimeratech is destroyed*

"No matter," said Aster. I end my turn. (3)

"I play Pot of Greed, so I get 2 cards," said Zane. Next I use Power Bond to discard my Cyberdark Horn, Edge and Keel to my Grave for Cyberdark Dragon (1000) in Attack Mode. Then, thanks to Power Bond, his strength doubles! *Cyberdark Dragon's ATK rises to 2000* Cyberdark Dragon, destroy Plasma!

"Sorry but I activate D - Chain, giving Plasma 500 more ATK!" said Aster.

"It won't gain anything for I activate Trap Jammer!" said Zane. Since your Trap Card activated during my Battle Phase, it's negated! *D - Chain is negated* Cyberdark Dragon, finish off his Plasma! *Plasma is destroyed and Aster's LPs drop to 7900 while he's shocked and yells* I end my turn and I take 1000 damage due to Power Bond. *His LPs drop to 7000 and he is shocked* (0)

"I play Destiny Hero - Doom Lord (0600) in Attack Mode," said Aster. Then I use his ability, removing your monster from play for 2 of my turns. *Cyberdark Dragon disappears* Next, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (2)

"A mere 600 points is no match for my Cyber Dragon (2100) in Attack Mode!" said Zane. Cyber Dragon, destroy Doom Lord!

"I activate D - Shield!" said Aster. My Doom Lord goes to Defense and can't be destroyed in battle.

"You're just stalling, I end my turn," said Zane. (0)

"I play Clock Tower Prison," said Aster. At all of your Standby Phases it gets a counter. Next I reveal one of my face downs, Eternal Dread, giving my Clock Tower two Clock Counters. Time is ticking to your defeat!

To be continued…


	39. Destiny Draw Part 2

Destiny Draw (2)

Previously…

"I play Pot of Greed, so I get 2 cards," said Zane. Next I use Power Bond to discard my Cyberdark Horn, Edge and Keel to my Grave for Cyberdark Dragon (1000) in Attack Mode. Then, thanks to Power Bond, his strength doubles! *Cyberdark Dragon's ATK rises to 2000* Cyberdark Dragon, destroy Plasma!

"I activate D - Shield!" said Aster. My Doom Lord goes to Defense and can't be destroyed in battle.

"You're just stalling, I end my turn," said Zane. (0)

"I play Clock Tower Prison," said Aster. At all of your Standby Phases it gets a counter. Next I reveal one of my face downs, Eternal Dread, giving my Clock Tower two Clock Counters. Time is ticking to your defeat! Then, I play Destiny Hero - Disk Commander (0300) in Defense Mode and take a break. (1)

"My move," said Zane.

"Don't forget my Clock Tower gets a Counter!" said Aster.

"Whatever," said Zane. I summon Exploder Dragon (1000) in Attack Mode. Exploder Dragon, attack Plasma!

"Don't tell me your cracking up already, my monster has more points," said Aster. Both monsters are destroyed. What happened to Plasma?

"When Exploder Dragon is destroyed in battle, so is the monster that destroy it and thanks to its other effect, I don't take damage. That ends my turn. (0)

"Now you get your monster back," said Aster. *Cyberdark Dragon appears*

"Yes and thanks to its effect, with 5 monsters in my Grave, it gets 500 ATK!" said Zane. *Cyberdark's ATK rises to 2500*

"I tribute Disk Commander for Destiny Hero - Double Dude (1000) in Defense Mode," said Aster. Next, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (0)

"You're going to regret it," said Zane. I play Infernal Dragon (2000) in Attack Mode. Dragon, destroy his Double Dude! *Double Dude is destroyed* That ends my turn. *Infernal Dragon is destroyed* When he attacks he's destroyed and with another monster in my Grave, Cyberdark Dragon gets stronger! *Cyberdark Dragon's ATK rises to 2600* (0)

"Since you destroyed my Double Dude, I now get two Double Dude tokens," said Aster. *Two Double Dude tokens appear* Next I reveal another of my face downs, Mystical Space Typhoon, allowing me to destroy a Spell or Trap Card and I choose my Clock Tower Prison! *Clock Tower Prison is destroyed* Since my Clock Tower was destroyed with at least 4 Clock Counters, I can play Destiny Hero - Dreadmaster (?) in Attack Mode. His ability destroys all non-Destiny Hero monsters. *The tokens are destroyed* Next, I can revive my Diamond Dude and Disk Commander from my Grave by his effect! *Diamond Dude and Disk Commander appear* Since Disk Commander was Special Summoned, I can draw twice! Then, Dreadmaster's ATK and DEF equal the combined ATK of all other Destiny Hero monsters I control! *Dreadmaster's stats rise to 2300* As an added bonus, my Destiny Hero monsters can't be destroyed this turn since my Dreadmaster was summoned by Clock Tower Prison. Next, I activate my other face down, Terraforming, letting me add Dark City to my hand. Then I play Dark City, giving all attacking Destiny Hero monsters 1000 ATK if they battle a monster with more ATK. Dreadmaster, destroy his Cyberdark Dragon! *Dreadmaster's ATK rises to 3300, Cyberdark Dragon is destroyed and Zane's LPs drop to 6300 while he is shocked* That ends my turn. *Dreadmaster's ATK returns to 2300* (0)

"I play another Cyber Dragon in Attack Mode," said Zane. Cyber Dragon, destroy Diamond Dude! *Diamond Dude is destroyed and Dreadmaster's ATK drops to 900*That ends my turn. (0)

"I play Graceful Charity, giving me 3 cards but I have to discard two," said Aster. Next I tribute my monsters for Destiny Hero - Dogma (3400) in Attack Mode. Dogma, destroy Cyber Dragon! *Cyber Dragon is destroyed and Zane's LPs drop to 5000* That ends my turn. (0)

"I draw," said Zane. *His LPs drop to 2500*

"Oh, didn't I mention?" asked Aster. During your next Standby Phase after Dogma is summoned, your LPs are halved.

"I play 'Cyber Vary' (0000) in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Zane. (0)

"I draw," said Aster. I play Elemental Hero Wildheart (1500) in Attack Mode, Wildheart, attack Vary!

To be continued…


	40. Destiny Draw Part 3

Destiny Draw (3)

Previously…

"I tribute Disk Commander for Destiny Hero - Double Dude (1000) in Defense Mode," said Aster. Next, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (0)

"You're going to regret it," said Zane. I play Infernal Dragon (2000) in Attack Mode. Dragon, destroy his Double Dude! *Double Dude is destroyed* That ends my turn. *Infernal Dragon is destroyed* When he attacks he's destroyed and with another monster in my Grave, Cyberdark Dragon gets stronger! *Cyberdark Dragon's ATK rises to 2600* (0)

"I play Graceful Charity, giving me 3 cards but I have to discard two," said Aster. Next I tribute my monsters for Destiny Hero - Dogma (3400) in Attack Mode. Dogma, destroy Cyber Dragon! *Cyber Dragon is destroyed and Zane's LPs drop to 5000* That ends my turn. (0)

"I play 'Cyber Vary' (0000) in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Zane. (0)

"I draw," said Aster. I play Elemental Hero Wildheart (1500) in Attack Mode, Wildheart, attack Vary!

"Sorry but guess what, I activate my monster's effect, removing it from play, ending the Battle Phase, and allowing me to draw a card," said Zane. *Cyber Vary disappears*

"I end my turn," said Aster. (0)

"Then I'm going to end this duel," said Zane.

"Yeah?" questioned Aster. Just how do you expect that to happen?

"Cyberdark Dragon's effect lets me take any monster from my Grave and increase its ATK!" said Zane. I give it Infernal Dragon! *Cyberdark's ATK rises to 4600* Cyberdark Dragon, destroy Dogma! *Dogma is destroyed and Aster's LPs drop to 6700* That ends my turn. (2)

"I play Misfortune," said Aster. You take half your monster's ATK as damage! *Zane's LPs drop to 200* Since I have to skip my Battle Phase, I end my turn. (0)

"I draw, and play Proto-Cyber Dragon (1100) in Attack Mode," said Zane. Next, using Polymerization, I send it and the Cyber Dragon in my hand to my Grave for Cyber Twin Dragon (2800) in Attack Mode. Plus my Cyber Twin can attack twice per turn so destroy his monster Cyber Twin! *Wildheart is destroyed* Cyber Twin, attack directly! *Aster's LPs drop to 1800* Cyberdark Dragon, end this duel! *Aster's LPs drop to 0* Later, loser. *He walks off* *Meanwhile…*

"Viper's act must end!" said Yugi. I must stop him right now!

"We'll help," said Tea`.

"Thanks," said Yugi. I know it won't be easy to take Viper down but I also know that I have the deck to do it.

"You also have the friends to support you the entire way," said Tristan.

"That's true too," said Yugi. *Elsewhere…*

"This runt has no idea what's in store for him!" said Viper. With my Vennominion and Vennominaga in my deck, there's no way I can lose! Nothing in his deck is capable of withstanding the bite of my monsters! *He laughs* Plus, once I defeat him, the last bit of energy needed will finally revive my son! It's only a matter of time. *Meanwhile…*

"Alright, with the Oreichalkos men defeated, what you guys want to do?" asked Jesse.

"Don't we have that new tournament of Kaiba's to start?" asked Jaden.

"Yeah, you're right, Syrus," said Jesse. There's just one thing.

"What?" asked Jaden.

"Well, we'll have to face one another in a duel again," said Jesse. I'll definitely be looking forward to it.

"Same here," said Jaden. _Of course, this tournament isn't the only event going on. Viper's still out there and I can't let him be out there with the tournament at hand!_

"You alright, Jay?" asked Jesse.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Jaden.

"Thinking about Viper, Jay?" asked Jesse.

"Yup," said Jaden.

"Don't worry, I'll bet Yugi's going to take him down!" said Jesse.

"I hope so," said Jaden.


End file.
